Road Home
by MMaglor
Summary: – Sommaire à l'intérieur –
1. INTRODUCTION : Back to Port

**Sommaire :**

Terre du Milieu, 21ème siècle.

Tous les elfes ont rejoints Aman depuis longtemps et ont été oubliés.

Aux Etats Unis, les conflits entre manifestants se multiplient, soutenant ou d'énonçant l'investiture du nouveau président du pays tandis qu'à Los Angeles, des fauteurs de troubles semblent profiter de la situation pour s'en prendre à la population. Organisés en gangs, ils s'attaquent à des personnes seules ou des zones résidentielles, commettant des meurtres en série partout dans la région.

Mais, alors que la police de L.A semble reprendre la main et prévenir les actions de ces bandes, d'autres états commencent à signaler les mêmes phénomènes et bientôt, de nouveaux pays se retrouvent touchés par ce mouvement qui semble se propager à grande vitesse malgré l'intervention des forces de sécurités diverses.

* * *

 **Notes :** Bonjour tout le monde !

J'avais cette idée de FanFiction dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà... Alors voilà, je publie !

J'espère que ça vous plaira :).

* * *

C'était une belle journée de Janvier. Le ciel était d'un bleu profond et sans nuages, le soleil à son zénith. Le port de Los Angeles, immense complexe urbain emplis de conteneurs colorés, voyait ses berges de bétons et ses coques de paquebots caressés par les vagues calmes, en opposé totale avec l'effervescence à terre. De nouveau transporteurs étaient entrés dans la zone portuaire et délivraient à présent leurs fragiles mais colossales marchandises. Sur la terre ferme, attendait une équipe d'employés affairés et ayant une longue expérience dans la manipulation des technologies nécessaires tout aussi bien aux débarquements et stockages de chargements qu'à leur embarquement.

Sur toute la distance où se déployaient les docs, ne résonnait alors que chocs de métaux, sonorités électroniques et ordres hurlés à travers le vacarme. Quelques fois, une mouette passait au-dessus de toute cette agitation frénétique et lâchait un de ses croassements disgracieux ou se posait sur un des nombreux blocs carrés qui transformait l'immense plateforme de béton qu'était le port en un labyrinthe interminable. Les véhicules ou voiturettes transportant de lourdes charges circulaient dans cette masse de cubes avec autant de facilité que si un circuit leur était tracé au sol et des agents de douanes et sécurité allaient de container en container, comme une abeille de fleur en fleurs, récoltant là les informations et vérifications.

Les camions et autres grands véhicules de chargements emplissaient les routes à voix inversées et un concert de clacksons et de crissements de pneu pouvait parfois venir s'ajouter comme une touche magnifiant la symbiose ambiante qui, même sur les flots, se prolongeait avec corne, cris des marins et hélices-moteurs démarrant et tournant à plein régime.

L'endroit était donc plongé dans l'activité et l'affolement d'un jour banale et de missions routinières, l'environnement sonore – terrestre et marin – plus occupé par la mise au point des technologies de même que le développement urbain et commercial que par la présence conciliante de l'océan et celle menacée de ses êtres vivants. Ses préoccupations n'allaient pas plus loin que ce qu'il avait été créé pour faire : importer et exporter à une vitesse phénoménale, avec sécurité et professionnalisme, tout cela dans la plus terrible des agitations, les plus puissants fourmillements et vrombissements.

Ainsi, rien ne changea ce jour-là. Les navires continuèrent à affluer et à quitter le port, les marchandises à être débarquées et embarquées, les voitures à déposer et récupérer, les équipes à contrôler et communiquer, les machines et hommes à hurler, la ferveur à s'amplifier, de même bien sûr que les mouettes à croasser, la mer à décliner et le soleil à briller.

Rien ne sortit de l'ordinaire pour aucun des employés las ou bourrus de ce gigantesque chantier en évolutions constante. Rien ne différa non plus pour les chefs, responsables ou contrôleurs de tâches et missions. Rien pour les infrastructures et la vie citadine se trouvant à proximité, rien pour la faune et la flore de la zone commerciale.

Et puisque que rien ne se passa, personne ne notifiant de manque trop important de marchandise, ne rapportant trop de mauvaises livraisons de produit commandés ou de marchandises frauduleuses dissimulées, aucun des ouvriers ne signalant de casse ou de non fonctionnement grave de machines, aucune équipe de contrôle ne détectant sur ses machines de présences indésirables, personne ne remarqua, que pendant que certains postes étaient quittés puis relevés, une carcasse étrange flottait à la surface des vague qui doucement l'amenait à leur gré vers la terre-plein de béton. Il n'y eut personne pour voir l'objet non identifié passer plus près du moteur d'un paquebot en mouvement que la sécurité ne l'aurait exigée, ni non plus personne pour être témoins de la faible lutte qu'opposait encore aux courants, la forme prostrée et presque inerte qui se trouvait couchée sur les morceaux de bois.


	2. CHAPITRE I : A break to Lamill Coffee

**Notes :**

Et voilà le second chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Adrian remuait sa tasse de Black Onyx distraitement. Assis à son habituelle table près de la fenêtre du Lamill Coffee, il fixait son écran d'ordinateur portable qui faisait défiler une page de Los Angeles Times et feuilletait parallèlement la revue La Opinión.

Les gros titres étaient directs, fracassant : « "Hate does not make America great": Protesters gather in L.A. to decry President Trump », « La "era Trump" comienza con un discurso con fuerte dosis nacionalista. »

Le jeune homme laissa aller un petit soupir puis repoussa de la main une mèche brune échappée de son foulard rouge et tombée sur son visage. Il quitta alors le site sur lequel il se trouvait et migra vers le L.A Weekly pour trouver d'autres titres percutants comme : « Henry Rollins : I Hate to Break It to You but Yes, Trump's Your President. » ou « L.A. Comedians: Trump Is NOT Good for Comedy. ». Parcourant sans vraiment les voir les articles, il se frotta les jointures puis regarda le cadran noir de sa Timex. Une heure moins vingt. Tournant encore une fois sa cuillère dans la tasse de café dont il n'avait soudainement plus vraiment envie et qui était surement froide à présent, il réajusta sa cravate et attrapa son attaché-case, s'apprêtant à partir lorsqu'il aperçut par la fenêtre un homme passer à bicyclette puis tourner hors de vue, vers l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait le parking.

Adrian quitta alors son siège et, sans faute, un homme apparut quelques minutes après, le pas rapide et léger. Faisant la distance qui les séparait encore, il vint à la rencontre de son compagnon. Les deux jeunes gens se saisirent alors mutuellement de leurs mains, la serrèrent les avant-bras repliés en un salut viril avant de finalement se rapprocher en une accolade, une seconde prolongée. Une femme blonde tenant un petit calepin et vêtue d'un tablier rouge portant l'inscription blanche « Lamill Coffee ».

« Salut Elly ! Accueillit la femme avec bonne humeur avant de poursuivre avec le même enthousiasme. Comme d'habitude, non ?

─ Oui, c'est ça Ana ! » Confirma le nouveau venu en se tournant vers la jeune femme et lui souriant à l'aise et confiant.

─ Ok et un Bliss Expresso qui marche ! »

Elly alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table qu'avait occupée Adrian, celui-ci le suivant et reprenant place devant son ordinateur tandis qu'il déposait lourdement un sac à dos noir sur la table.

« Alors où est-ce que tu étais ? Demanda Adrian qu'à moitié molesté et reprenant le journal papier pour s'occuper les mains. Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends !

─ Désolé, je suis allé emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque. » Dit-il pour toute réponse.

Adrian leva un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » Se plaignit Elly. « Je voulais juste les feuilleter avant d'aller te rejoindre… Finalement je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Le brun laissa échapper un reniflement amusé.

« C'est tout toi ça ! » Fit-il ses yeux verts pétillants de malice. « Mais dis-moi tu te souviens que ces livres sont plutôt pour les étudiants et pas les gens comme toi… »

Adrian marqua une pause pour observer si ses mots avaient l'effet escompté sur son ami qui était en ce même instant en train de se curer les ongles, une attitude distante mais en apparence seulement.

« …Les professeurs. » Termina-t-il en tentant de détenir le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

A présent, son ami leva le regard et lui adressa une fausse moue boudeuse avant de reprendre le curage de ses ongles impeccables.

« Alors qu'est ce qui t'as retenu cette fois… ? » S'enquit avec légèreté le brun pour changer de sujet.

A cette question le visage d'Elly s'illumina et attrapant son sac à dos, il y farfouilla un instant avant dans sortir un livre après l'autre et les poser sur la table. Mettant de côté sa revue papier, Adrian se saisit d'un tome après l'autre avant de tous les replacer dans la pile nette dans laquelle ils avaient été placés et reprendre la parole :

« Histoire… Art… Géographie… Je crois bien que tu t'es trompé de profession ou tout du moins d'enseignement ! Plaisanta-t-il alors.

─ Une prochaine fois alors. » Répondit son ami avec un sourire narquois ce qui déclencha un petit rire amusé d'Adrian.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence et le regard d'Adrian se posa involontairement sur l'écran toujours allumé de son ordinateur portable et montrant une large photo d'un Senior au visage joufflu, aux yeux avides et cheveux blancs.

« Ce type ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille… Maugréa-t-il alors en fixant l'image montrant Donald Trump.

─ Hum… ? » Fit son ami levant les yeux d'un livre dont il caressait la couverture et posant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

Pour toute réponse, Adrian lui tendit la presse du jour qu'Elly accepta après un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas plus d'une seconde pour reposer la revue et commencer à retirer son vieux tricot ambre tout en parlant à son ami.

« Bien sûr qu'il ne te dit rien. Accusa-t-il alors le brun avec lassitude. Rien ne te dit ! …Sérieusement _Adrian_ tu devrais te décoincer un peu… ! Sortir –

─ Voilà, Bliss Expresso avec double de crème pour toi El' ! Annonça joyeusement Ana réapparaissant auprès des deux amis avec une tasse qu'elle déposa sur la table.

─ Merci Ann', il y a que toi pour me gâter comme ça ! » Encensa Elly décochant à la jeune femme un sourire charmeur tandis qu'Adrian feignait une soudaine toux dissimulée derrière sa main.

Anna rougit sous les yeux observateurs des deux amis puis secoua finalement la tête pour se libérer de son autarcie et elle se tourna alors vers Adrian, sa bonne humeur retrouvée :

« Ad' tu veux que je te serve un nouveau Onyx, le tiens est froid ?

─ Non c'est gentil Ana mais la note suffira. Répondit Adrian avec un sourire plus aimable que charmeur.

─ D'accord ! Accepta Ana joviale, sortant déjà la machine de paiement par carte d'une poche de son tablier – comme un cow-boy dégainerait son arme – et la tendant au brun. Ça fera trente dollars et cinquante cents. »

Adrian procéda au paiement puis rendit la machine à la jeune femme et se fut alors à cet instant que fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon Elly se pencha vers l'avant et glissa un billet de dix dollars dans une poche de tablier de la serveuse du Lamill Coffee. Lorsque celle-ci se tourna vers lui, il lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui répondant avec un sourire radieux Ana s'éloigna.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis Adrian sembla se remémorer le fil de leur conversation.

« Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Oublier mon boulot de PDG ?

─ Oui, ça pourrait vraiment te faire du bien de penser à autre chose que le travail pour une fois ! Répliqua Elly comme Adrian venait d'appuyer lui-même son idée puis enfonça sans précaution le vieux pull dans le sac à dos, maintenant en t-shirt noir à manche courtes, arborant une tête de mort précédée d'os placés en croix et entourés de taches de sang.

─ Une prochaine fois alors… ? » Miroita Adrian sur un ton taquin.

Elly, lâchant un soupir à demi exaspéré, secoua légèrement la tête et se détourna de son ami pour de nouveau chercher dans son sac Fourre-tout. Sous l'attention silencieuse du jeune homme brun, il sortit un petit miroir de poche et ébouriffa ses cheveux noir corbeau lui arrivant aux épaules tout en observant son reflet. Succinctement, il prit dans sa besace un petit tube de rouge à lèvres, procédant à étaler avec précision la teinte noire sur ses lèvres.

Adrian, ou « Ad' » comme il était surnommé, le vit ensuite sortir de l'eye-Liner, une petite boîte de velours puis du fard à paupières aux mêmes couleurs que le rouge à lèvres pour se les appliquer l'un après l'autre jusqu'à ce que les paupières supérieures de son ami soient totalement opaques, que ses yeux soient entourés d'un halo de ténèbres et que son nez soit adorné d'un piercing.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre pourquoi tu fais tout ça… » Prononça Adrian d'une voix résignée.

─ Parce que _j'aime_ ça. Expliqua Elly comme parlant à un élève lent. Et puis c'est dans l'air du temps, non… ?

─ L'air du temps… ? Répéta Adrian incrédule. Depuis quand ça t'as vraiment intéressé ?

─ Mais toujours ! Argua Elly avec véhémence. Et puis moi au moins je suis à la mode, pas comme toi et tes costumes cravates !

─ Ils sont très bien mes costumes ! Se défendit Adrian essayant de contenir un rire.

─ Oui, Confirma l'homme aux cheveux les plus sombres. Quand tu dois aller à une réunion mais _pas dehors_.

─ Très bien ! S'avoua-t-il vaincu de bonne grâce avant d'éteindre son ordinateur portable et le glisser dans son attaché-case. Est-ce que tu acceptes d'être vu avec un has-been ou tu préfères rentrer à vélo ?

─ J'ai pris un congé aujourd'hui, Dit-il souriant tout en rangeant ses produits de maquillage et ses livres dans le sac à dos, ce n'est pas pour le passer à vélo, je le fais assez de la semaine ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent alors de table et après avoir récupéré sacs et journaux, ils quittèrent le Coffee Shop non sans avant saluer la jeune femme qui les avait servis.

« Tu as garé le 4X4 dans le parking, non ? » S'assura Elly une fois à l'extérieur ce à quoi Adrian acquiesça.

Sur le parking Elly défit l'antivole de sa bicyclette et les deux amis continuèrent alors ensemble jusqu'à un gros tout terrain noir. Ouvrant le coffre, l'homme brun et son compagnon placèrent le vélo dans le large espace arrière puis le refermant, ouvrirent les portes avant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu gardes ce véhicule puisque tu ne sais évidemment pas le conduire. Se plaignit Elly prenant la place passagère.

─ Je te laisserais conduire _sans commenter_ la prochaine fois si tu promets de ne pas mettre ta musique « dans le vent » dans la voiture aujourd'hui. Contra Adrian qu'à moitié plaisantant.

─ Rabat-joie ! » Répliqua Elly en feignant de croiser les bras et bouder.

Démarrant la voiture, le jeune homme au foulard rouge réprima un petit rire et sortant du parking, prit la route avec prudence.


	3. CHAPITRE II : Encampment of steel

**Notes :**

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre tous chaud !

* * *

Bonne lecture !

La mer s'étendait tout autour et malgré son calme, elle était froide en cette période d'hiver. A demi hissé sur les planches de bois restant de son embarcation, il étendit de nouveau les muscles endoloris de ses jambes. Il avait froid et ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps il s'était retrouvé pris au milieu de l'océan mais il sentait que ses forces le quittaient peu à peu et terrifié, il mettait plus d'ardeur à atteindre la côte qui, bien qu'en vue, lui semblait encore que trop lointaine. Exaltant un gémissement peiné, il se sentit partir lourdement.

Il se ressaisit néanmoins à l'instant suivant crut-il et pourtant il fut assailli par un terrible vrombissement qui semblait provenir de sous la surface de l'eau. Paniqué, il constata qu'une énorme structure de métal – une embarcation gigantesque et laide – passait dangereusement trop près de lui. Il ne sut comment il réussit à s'écarter de la trajectoire du navire mais il se débattit tant et si bien, faisant fi de la fatigue, qu'il réussit à s'en éloigner.

Les vagues le portèrent alors un moment – quelques heures peut-être… ? – légères et glacées au gré des bâtiments arrivant ou quittant port mais il s'agrippa obstinément à son radeau de fortune, la peur lui nouant le ventre.

A peine conscient, il finit par atteindre la berge et, abandonnant définitivement les morceaux de bois flottants, il s'élança vers celle-ci avec des forces qu'il ne possédait plus vraiment et failli mourir noyé dans la tentative. Mais il s'accrocha au quai de pierre à bout de bras et avec la seule force qui lui restait dans ceux-ci, il réussit à se soulever puis se traîner sur la terre ferme après de multiples essais ratés.

Là, il resta à haleter et gémir doucement, les bras tendus et les mains à plat, la joue en contact avec le sol rugueux et le corps parcourus de tremblements. Ainsi, de longs instants s'écoulèrent et ses spasmes augmentant en fréquence et intensité, il se redressa sur ses bras, haleta de longs moments encore et se mit ensuite à quatre pattes. Il put alors vraiment considération son environnement.

Qu'il était étrange ! Les objets de couleurs qu'il avait aperçu de loin se révélant être des constructions métalliques carrées sans porte s ou fenêtres. Perdu, s'assit sur ses jambes et scanna hagard ses alentours : De vaste plaines au sol gris-blanc et flanquées de cubes de couleurs divers et variées et aboutissant sur la mer en de longs quais pour navires surdimensionnés.

La Mer…

Lentement, il changea sa position pour faire face à l'étendue qu'il venait de quitter et une expression de soulagement mais étrangement aussi, de déchirement passa sur son visage. Il resta longtemps à la contempler et à tenter de récupérer un peu de force, ses bras enserrant crispés comme il tremblait frigorifié.

De mains agitées, il attrapa finalement ses vêtements trempés et les pressa pour évacuer l'eau qui les faisait coller à sa peau puis, prenant ses cheveux frisés en un ensemble emmêlé, il en fit également sortir l'humidité. Il se redressa alors enfin sur des jambes flageolantes et à pas lents commença à parcourir sans but les quais. Il remarquait que plus il approchait des structures, plus il percevait des désagréments sonores ainsi que de l'agitation et, autant molesté qu'intrigué, il convergea vers la source des bruits. Approchant donc d'une des formes colorées, il la toucha des doigts et confirma que la matière était bien du métal peint de rouge. S'appuyant contre celles-ci, il avança craintif et confus.

Face à lui se prolongeait ce chemin de béton et de formes, tel un labyrinthe, ce prolongeant d'aussi loin que sa vue portait et il ne comprenait pas ; N'y avait-t-il plus que cela à présent sur terre… ? Où étaient les Havres Gris… ? Avaient-ils changés au point d'être inconnaissables… ? Et ces longues choses de métal étaient-elles des habitations… ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et il se sentait perdre espoir à nouveau.

Soudain, il perçut des pas précipités et à la perspective de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un, n'importe qui pouvant lui venir en aide, il se mit à courir dans cette direction. Il passa quelques blocs ainsi, sa vue se troublant et son équilibre instable. Encore quelques pas difficiles et tournant à l'angle d'un bloc bleu, il vit enfin la personne qu'il cherchait. A bout de souffle, il voulut aller à sa rencontre mais l'homme de dos ne le vit pas et à demi-courant, à demi titubant, il tenta de le rattraper.

« Mon Seigneur ! » Appela-t-il désespéré l'air quittant ses poumons.

L'homme fit volteface violemment et il ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Mon Seigneur… je prie… pourriez… m'indiquer quel… cet endroit ? » Haleta-t-il inévitablement. « Où… Où… Havres Gris… ? »

Reprenant une respiration profonde pour calmer les battements de son cœur, il attendit la réponse de l'homme. Elle ne vint pas. Incrédule, il essaya de fixer sa vue sur son interlocuteur et, après quelques instants y arrivant, remarqua que l'homme le dévisageait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Fronçant d'abord les sourcils confus, il lui sembla finalement comprendre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait parlé sa langue de naissance et l'homme ne l'avait pas compris.

« Bonjour mon Seigneur… mon nom est Laurefindil1… Pourriez-vous me venir en aide ? » Reprit-il plus calme et changeant le langage avec lequel il s'adressait à celui lui faisant face.

Les yeux de l'homme se rétrécirent laissant place à la suspicion et il produisit un bruit inarticulé. Ce fut alors au tour de Laurefindil d'être pris au dépourvu. Après quelques secondes passées à réfléchir sans trouver de sens à ce qu'il avait entendu, il décida de tenter de parler une autre langue de sa connaissance, doutant néanmoins que cet homme puisse la connaître :

« Mae govannen Herdir Adan, im Glorfindel2, tulu nin ? » Essaya-t-il incertain.

A cela, l'homme répondit par une suite de sons et onomatopées. Plissant les yeux puis secouant la tête désemparé, Laurefindil s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de communiquer en la dernière langue dont il avait connaissance.

« Naru, Amatthâni nimir, kinakh ? » Tenta-t-il à nouveau mais cela ne fit que déclencher une nouvelle vague de mots furieux de la part de l'homme.

Ce dernier sortit d'un geste rapide un objet noir d'une ceinture à la taille et si Laurefindil crut que l'homme avait l'intention de le frapper avec – déjà près à réagir instinctivement – celui-ci se contenta de le tendre à bout de bras devant lui. Figé sur ses gardes, Glorfindel observa attentivement la chose pointée en sa direction.

« Je vous en prie, » Reprit-il après un instant de silence en sa langue natale et avec un désespoir grandissant. « Aidez-moi… »

Mais ça ne lui gagna rien puisque l'homme face à lui débita un flot de paroles que plus en colère. De plus en plus troublé et éprouvé par la situation, Laurefindil se dirigea vers l'homme étendant sa main autant en signe d'amicalité qu'en supplique. La seconde suivante une détonation se fit entendre et couvrant ses oreilles de douleur et surprise, Glorfindel rouvrit finalement les yeux et vit que l'homme n'avait pas bougé : Son objet pointé vers lui dégageant une odeur de feu et fumée et le bâtiment de métal aux côtés de Laurefindil étant à présent percé d'un petit trou net à mi-hauteur. Glorfindel regarda avec horreur la solide matière transpercée puis ses yeux revinrent se placer sur l'homme, maintenant tout à fait alertes et éveillés. L'homme lui adressa alors à nouveau la parole. Glorfindel ne comprit pas bien sûr.

Une seconde passa. Deux… –

Laurefindil tourna les talons, ses pieds nus en un murmure glissèrent sur le sol et un cri de surprise et rage résonna intelligible, suivit d'une autre destination tandis qu'il passait l'angle. Ses pas étaient précipités, sa vue confondue dans la course, il se heurtait contre les parois des cubes colorés, son équilibre incertain. D'autres cris se répétèrent et il foula avec plus de force le sol, se faisant presque chuter en avant. Il évita de trop basculer cependant et put continuer sa fuite en zigzags.

L'arme de son poursuivant s'activa de nouveau. Autour de lui tout ne fut qu'étincelles et il échappa un cri tout en se couvrant la tête. Terrorisé, il continua tout de même à courir et tourna à une autre intersection, chancelant de côté, son épaule entra violemment en collision avec un des blocs et il s'aida de sa présence pour ne pas interrompre son allure et se redresser. Les pas de l'homme se faisaient entendre de plus en plus proche. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et ses respirations venaient brutalement hors de ses poumons tandis que Glorfindel poursuivait sa fuite et se ruait sans but dans ce labyrinthe, éludant cette fois-ci les sources de sons.

Arrivant à un croisement cependant, il entendit des personnes converger en sa direction, leurs voix s'élevant dans un échange qu'il ne comprenait pas et il se fit alors le plus discret possible, se juxtaposant à une paroi et priant pour que l'homme armé sur ces talons ne réapparaisse pas en cet instant. Heureusement, les hommes apparaissant dans son champ de vision s'éloignèrent rapidement, lui laissant à nouveau le champ libre.

Glorfindel, se pensa alors en sécurité mais lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre, la mémoire de pourquoi il avait fui en premier lieu lui revint. Il recommença à courir.

Ses pas le menèrent dans une allée cette fois clôturée de métal sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres tant à gauche qu'à droite mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, le chemin devant lui se prolongeant et son cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles. Il poursuivit son chemin en ligne droite, entendant l'homme le talonner et, désespéré, il tenta de mettre de la distance entre lui et son agresseur, redoutant l'explosion de l'arme à tout moment. Ainsi, il se retrouva dans l'obligation de bifurquer vers sa gauche lorsque son trajet se détint pour continuer dans ce sens et comme il le faisait il se stoppa net, pantelant et frénétique.

A une cinquantaine de mètres face à lui, le parcours se finissait en un cul de sac. Regardant autour de lui, il ne voyait aucune issue si ce n'était une. Se remettant à courir, il fixa le mur devant lui et une fois à deux pas de ce dernier, bondit. Ses mains entrant en contact avec l'angle de fer, il échappa un cri, ses muscles déjà éprouvés par son combat avec les eaux, poussés dans leur retranchement maintenant son corps en suspension. S'élevant faiblement, il s'efforça de se laisser basculer vers la gauche puis vers la droite, ses doigts risquant à chaque seconde de perdre leur prise sur le rebord et le risque de chute s'accentuant à chacune de ses tentatives de prise d'appui, ses pieds glissants et s'écorchant.

Laurefindil lâcha finalement prise plus ou moins de son choix et s'écroulant à terre, il s'efforça de se remettre debout. Lorsqu'il fut sur ses pieds cependant, il perçu arrivée imminente de l'homme. Ses pas résonnaient de si près déjà, il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin et il ne réussirait pas à se hisser avec ses bras lui semblant des poids ballant à ses côtés. Paniqué, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et le temps lui semblait échapper à une vitesse fulgurante, chaque seconde le rapprochant de la mort s'il ne faisait rien. C'est comme ça que ses yeux remarquèrent un détail : Il était entouré de cloison avec pour seul chemin le passage par lequel il était venu et où l'attendait un homme armé de projectiles certainement mortel, oui c'était vrai, mais une de ses cloisons possédait ce qui ressemblait à loquet.

Se dirigeant vers ledit mur, Glorfindel confirma que le cube était creux et devinant finalement rapidement le mécanisme de la poignée, il réussit à ouvrir la porte en un léger grincement et se glissa à l'intérieur qu'il identifia vaguement vide.

La porte grinça à nouveau lorsqu'il la referma. Laurefindil pria pour que le bruit ne soit pas entendu de l'homme le suivant puis, recroquevillé par terre, il entendit la personne qu'il redoutait venir sur l'endroit où il avait été auparavant. Détenant sa respiration il s'efforça de rester figé et stoïque.

Les pas de l'homme avaient ralenti quand il avait atteint l'endroit marchaient à présent de manière régulière mais lente. Il était tout près et Laurefindil réussissait même à percevoir sa respiration exacerbée. Avec lenteur la personne parcourut l'impasse puis se détint. Exactement devant la structure où se cachait Glorfindel. Ce dernier se crispa et sa tête se tourna légèrement vers l'arrière, son regard fixé sur la porte en fer comme s'il pouvait voir son poursuivant à travers.

Le temps sembla s'allonger en d'interminables longs moments d'attente et crainte. Puis tout s'arrêta soudainement. Le moment plus que présent dans ses souvenirs alors que l'homme s'éloignait le pas rapide et énergique.

Relâchant une expiration tremblante, Glorfindel s'appuya mollement sur la porte froide et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il respira. Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors… Il rouvrit les paupières. Autour de lui il y avait un silence seulement troublé par les bruits plus ou moins étouffés des personnes qui semblaient habiter ce campement de métal. Le cube où il s'était caché n'était pas vide comme ce qu'il avait premièrement pensé puisque autour de lui, se trouvaient empilés des caisses faites d'une matière qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, l'air lourd et odorant, les particules de poussière virevoltant par milliers, éveillées par le souffle de ses respirations. Il battit des paupières et une goutte vint perler le long de sa joue.

Tout lui revenait finalement. L'épuisement, la peur et le désespoir lors de sa traversée puis sa rencontre avec cet homme. Il avait cru trouver de l'aide mais s'était heurté à de la violence et de la haine, ayant de nouveau à lutter pour survivre dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait de toute évidence plus…

D'autres larmes suivirent, chaudes de tristesse regret et confusion. Tous... Tous ceux qu'il aimait… Il n'avait pas pu les trouver… Avaient-ils survécus… ?

Il tremblait à présent et des images envahissaient son esprit. Toutes des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver à ses proches. Sanglotant sans plus aucune retenue, il épuisa ses dernières forces et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, les derniers sillons glissant sur son visage dévasté et maintenant endormi.

* * *

 **Notes :**

J'ai pensé que Glorfindel en plus d'être militaire pourrait aussi être très intéressé par les langues des Terres du Milieu. Dans cette FanFiction, il sait donc parler Quenya, Sindarin, Adûnaic et la langue commune du Troisième Âge.

En ce qui concerne les phrases que j'ai créées grâce à diverses sources et dictionnaires, elles comportent peut-être des erreurs mais elles veulent juste dire ce qui est dit avant, soit "à l'aide" ahaha. Toute correction de ces phrases est bien sur la bienvenue.


	4. CHAPITRE III : Wood and Silence

**Notes :**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Pour ceux qui trouvent que ça manque d'action, ne vous inquiétez pas ça arrive bientôt ! Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez déjà plus ;) !

Elly bailla avec toute la discrétion du monde puis, échappant un grognement tout aussi silencieux, il termina son rituel matinal par un étirement qui fit craquer quelques vieux os. Se levant alors paresseusement, il parcourut lentement le couloir, prit les escaliers de métal et se retrouva dans le couloir liant cuisine, salle à manger, salon, et d'autres nombreuses salles d'égale importance ou non. Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et les rabattant rapidement sur ses épaules, il salua d'un sourire endormi une jeune femme qui, lui rendant son sourire, monta les escaliers qu'il venait de prendre portant une corbeille de linge fraîchement lavé. Entrant alors dans la cuisine, il contempla Adrian affublé d'un vieux tablier blanc à taches douteuses et de son habituel foulard rouge, cette fois-ci couvrant son front pour éviter que ses cheveux ne le gêne. Concentré, il remuait énergiquement une masse à la couleur peu attirante dans une poêle à frire.

« Tu as encore fichu dehors le cuisinier… ? » Grommela Elly d'humeur médiocre le matin.

─ As-tu bien dormi rayon de soleil ? » Demanda Adrian en se tournant vers lui et lui adressant un regard amusé avant de retourner à la cuisson en cours.

Boudant, Elly lui tira la langue même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir ou peut-être bien _parce qu'il_ ne le pouvait pas puis alla s'asseoir lourdement à la petite table de cuisine pour que quelques minutes après, Adrian dépose le dernier pancake sur la pile déjà préparée et apporte deux assiettes de plus, disposant le tout sur la table.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça. Rappela Elly ennuyé avant de se saisir rapidement d'un pancake pendant qu'Adrian s'asseyait. C'est le week-end, on devrait s'assoir devant la télé et rien faire mais tu te débrouilles toujours pour nous trouver quelque chose à faire !

─ Très bien Monsieur bonne humeur ! Déclara Adrian à son tour râlant mais conciliant. Si tu choisissais le programme d'aujourd'hui est-ce que ça m'éviterait de t'entendre rouspéter ?

─ Oui. » Marmonna de manière pétulante Elly, la bouche pleine de pancake.

Un silence suivit sa réponse et il fallut au professeur quelques secondes pour lever les yeux vers son comparse et comprendre qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

« Télévision. » Dit-il presque intelligible.

Adrian soupira découragé.

« D'accord, comme tu veux. » Céda finalement ce dernier.

Ils mangèrent après cela dans un silence agréable propice au réveil et récupérèrent ensuite les plats de la table à la fin de leur repas pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et conserver dans le réfrigérateur le reste de pancakes. Se dirigeant alors comme d'un accord vers la partie salon, Elly se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sofa tandis qu'Adrian s'asseyait rapidement, se saisissant de la télécommande avant que son compagnon, le bras tendu ne puisse l'atteindre. Souriant alors de satisfaction, il pressa le bouton pour allumer l'écran plat et commença à zapper sur les centaines de chaînes disponibles.

« Donne-moi la télécommande. Demanda Elly agacé après quelques secondes de zapping constant.

─ Non. Refusa Adrian.

─ Mais tu ne fais que changer ! Se plaignit le premier essayant de dérober l'objet au brun et échouant.

─ Je ne trouve rien d'intéressant, il y a que des émissions stupides ou des télé-réalités c'est aberrant.

─ T'as aucun goût, c'est tout ** _,_** mais tu le sais déjà. Allez _,_ donne-la-moi ! Quémanda Elly ** _,_** se jetant presque sur le brun pour essayer d'attraper la télécommande ** _,_** qui était pourtant toujours mise hors de sa portée par son compagnon.

─ Non ! Protesta l'homme d'affaires en riant et essayant de repousser son envahisseur. Regarde, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

À ça, Elly cessa ses tentatives pour récupérer la commande tant voulue et se tourna vers l'écran. Son visage se décomposa alors et croisant les bras, il se tourna vers Adrian dont l'attention était déjà sur l'écran.

« Tu ne vas pas mettre ça, pas vrai ? » Demanda Elly piteusement ** _,_** mais Adrian avait les yeux rivés sur la télé et ne l'écoutait pas.

Elly soupira bruyamment **,** espérant déclencher une quelconque réaction de la part de l'homme à côté de lui **,** mais rien ne se passa. Se rapprochant de son comparse, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux ** _,_** mais la seule chose que cela fit, fut Adrian retirant sa main pour lui laisser place.

« Ils rabâchent tous le temps la même chose en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Adrian produisit un "Hm" peu convaincu.

« Je veux dire ** _,_** plus que d'habitude. » Rajouta-t-il sans quitter l'écran qui distribuait images après images. Trump, les attaques de gangs, Trump, les – »

« _Dans la baie de San Francisco, un fait étrange s'est produit la nuit dernière. En effet, un couple aventureux qui avait décidé de s'adonner à des activités nocturnes sur la plage a eu la peur de sa vie :_

 _« On passait un très bon moment, » a déclaré l'homme visiblement encore très affecté par les évènements. « lorsque ce truc nous est tombé dessus ! Je l'ai bien vu moi ! il était énorme et tout couvert d'algues ! On a voulu s'en aller mais il… cette chose s'est mise à nous suivre… ! On aurait dit qu'il était vert et fluorescent… ! Heureusement, on a pu courir jusqu'à la voiture… »_

 _Une enquête a été ouverte et nous sommes à présent en attente de nouvelles informations concernant l'incident, dont les circonstances réelle ou imaginées sont encore loin d'être élucidées. »_

Elly grogna et ferma avec lassitude les paupières.

« Et maintenant ça… ! S'exaspéra-t-il avant de tourner sa tête pour regarder celui qui était en cet instant son coussin improvisé. On ne pourrait pas faire autre chose, s'il te plait… ?

─ Ai-je bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Demanda le concerné quittant pour la première fois l'écran des yeux et levant un sourcil mutin.

─ Peut-être. » Répondit avec mauvaise foi le gothique.

Mais retombant sur le programme télé barbant, il redirigea son attention à l'homme brun et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

« Oui, » Avoua-t-il alors. « allez, on y va… ? »

Adrian, pas le moins du monde affecté par le sourire éclatant, eut un petit rire amusé puis conclut joyeusement :

« Très bien, comme tu veux ! » Déclara-t-il, intérieurement satisfait et ne se gênant pas pour le montrer.

Après une préparation méticuleuse d'Elly qui refusait de sortir avant d'avoir troqué son pyjama usé pour des vêtements de cuir noir, ses frisettes emmêlées par le sommeil pour des piques provocantes fixées avec du gel et son teint endormi pour une pâleur blanchâtre et obscure de maquillage, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent donc leur domicile et embarquèrent dans leur 4X4 noir.

Après quelques secondes de silence en début de route, Elly initia cette fois la conversation :

« Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ? Demanda-t-il se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas choisis leur destination.

─ On pourrait… Aller à San Bernardino ! Répondit son comparse soudainement pris d'une idée et se tournant souriant vers Elly.

─ Non ! » S'exclama brutalement ce dernier soudain sérieux et fermé.

Profondément surpris par cette réaction, Adrian délaissa un instant la route du regard et le fixa sur le passager qui gardait le sien devant lui. Après quelques instants néanmoins, le brun retrouva contenance :

« Ça fait longtemps que nous l'avons pas fait, ce serait une bonne idée de –

─ _Non_ ! » Coupa-t-il froidement avant de se murer à nouveau dans son silence.

Une lourde quiétude demeura quelques secondes, puis Elly reprit de manière inattendue, le ton élusif et abattu.

« Je ne veux plus retourner là-bas… Murmura-t-il sans quitter la boîte à gants des yeux, une expression lointaine et angoissée dans le regard. Tout est si… Silencieux…

─ Très bien mon frère, Accepta Adrian après avoir observé d'un œil inquiet Elly anormalement immobile sur le siège passager, et avoir retourné son attention sur la route, allons en ville alors. »

Rien ne se dit de plus dans la voiture et l'autoradio, mise en marche par Adrian, hurla bientôt à plein poumons sa musique aux rythmes violents pendant tout le reste du trajet, jusqu'au centre de Los Angeles.

« Très bien, que voudrais-tu faire à présent… ? Demanda Adrian à Elly alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux d'une boutique de Robertson Boulevard, les bras chargés de sacs.

─ On pourrait aller déposer les sacs à la voiture et trouver un coin où manger ? Proposa le concerné, sa bonne humeur et joie récupérée. J'ai envie d'une glace !

─ Va pour la glace ! S'exclama le brun soulagé d'enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de ce qui le chargeait.

─ On n'a qu'à aller au Cafe Angelino j'aime bien leurs Panna Cotta.

─ Ha ! Toi et la cuisine italienne ! Plaisanta Adrian, feignant l'exaspération.

─ Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi et la cuisine chinoise, ou… de ton obsession pour le "Bio" ?

─ Match nul… ? Proposa Adrian avec un sourire en coin, après un instant coi.

─ Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. » Précisa Elly malicieux, ce à quoi il reçut un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

D'autres piques et rires fusèrent tandis que les deux allaient jusqu'à leur véhicule garé quelques rues plus loin, se déchargeant de tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté et revenant vers le restaurant qu'ils avaient choisi. Y entrant, ils prirent ensuite place à une petite table de l'établissement à l'ambiance conviviale et cosy. Aussitôt, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande et les saluer chaleureusement. Elly et Adrian n'étaient pas vraiment des habitués, mais ils étaient déjà venus plusieurs fois et étaient connus du restaurant.

Après avoir demandé une Panna Cotta et une crème brûlée, ils reprirent une conversation animée seulement interrompue par l'arrivée de leurs desserts, quelques instants plus tard. Leurs gourmandises terminées, ils quittèrent bientôt l'endroit, non sans qu'Elly ne s'humecte les lèvres de manière provocante, pour montrer son piercing lingual et sourire à un homme qui lui avait jeté des regards mesquins depuis leur arrivée.

Ils sortirent et l'homme aux cheveux noirs riait de bon cœur.

« Tu as vu ! S'exclama-t-il tout en s'éloignant du restaurant en compagnie d'Adrian. On aurait dit qu'il venait de manger quelque chose de rance !

─ Tu exagères ! Sermonna le brun, sans pour autant contenir son propre rire.

─ Quoi ? S'étrangla de rire celui au piercing. Il est devenu tout rouge ! Je crois même qu'il était sur le point de faire une syncope ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes, riant à gorge déployée, finirent par attirer quelques regards confus, mais ils arrivèrent alors à l'endroit où leur voiture était stationnée. Elly s'apprêtant à monter fut surpris de sentir son téléphone vibrer et le sortit rapidement de sa poche arrière pour consulter l'écran.

« C'est Kate. Annonça-t-il un peu surpris en redirigeant son regard sur Adrian de l'autre côté de la voiture, lui non plus pas encore entré.

─ Réponds-lui. » Suggéra l'homme aux cheveux bruns en un haussement d'épaules, mais ne réussissant pas à cacher son sourire amusé à Elly, qui lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner et s'éloigner pour parler avec son élève.

Adrian décida alors d'attendre la fin de la conversation téléphonique et s'adossa au véhicule, regardant distraitement les gens passer. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'on ne l'interrompe soudainement dans ses rêveries.

« Hîr nín Elladan… ? » Prononça quelqu'un à seulement quelques pas.

Adrian releva la tête brusquement. Cligna des yeux et se figea complètement. Des pas légers se firent entendre près de lui.

« Ça y est, elle avait – Commença Elly pour ne jamais terminer.

─ Hîr… Hîr nín Elrohir… ? Reprit encore plus confuse et choquée la personne maintenant face aux deux jeunes gens.

─ El… Bredouilla la voix soudainement fluette d'Adrian. Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas…

─ Non, mon frère. Affirma Elly la voix tremblante également. Je… Je le vois moi aussi… »

Face à eux se tenait un homme. Un vagabond, tout au plus, si on en jugeait de ses vêtements et de ses pieds nus, mais ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus au regard perçant inspiraient plus l'admiration que la pitié.


	5. CHAPITRE IV : And here time pass

**Notes :**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bien les tags risquent de changer ou de s'accumuler comme je l'ai déjà préciser mais je tiens à vous prévenir que je rajouterais surement un personnage que je le mettrais dans les tags.

* * *

Laurefindil cligna des yeux. La Soleil brillait déjà bien haute à travers la fenêtre de la petite chambre aux murs blancs. Se tournant de côté, il fixa sans voir la petite commode de bois tout près qui avait été installée il y avait peu.

Cela faisait presque une semaine selon le décompte des Hommes que les propriétaires de la demeure l'avaient accueilli gracieusement.

Adrian et Elly, devait-il se souvenir. Adrian et Elly Reed.

…Et il y avait tant de questions restées sans réponses… Pourquoi ces noms… ? Et pourquoi cette apparence qui, surtout chez le Seigneur Elrohir, était si… inappropriée… ?

Il soupira. Doucement, il glissa des draps et se leva. Ses pieds glissant sur le parquet, il se dirigea vers le meuble qu'il avait vu auparavant et ouvrit le tiroir.

Dedans, diverses couvres chefs de différentes tailles, couleurs et formes.

Une des rares choses que lui avait dites le Seigneur Elladan : Dissimuler ses oreilles, ainsi que sa nature elfique, aux Humains en portant toujours quelque chose sur la tête et en gardant les cheveux rabattus vers l'avant. Il n'y avait encore pas eu vraiment de réponse quant au Pourquoi mais sombrement Glorfindel se demandait si tous les Hommes avaient la même réaction que celui qui l'avait attaqué sur les quais.

Après avoir sorti une sorte de béret noir avec l'avant prolongé comme une visière, il le posa et ouvrit le second tiroir. Là, il prit un haut de tunique et un bas court avec de longues culottes bleues nuit. S'habillant rapidement, il enfila ensuite une paire de chaussure "de sport" qui appartenaient au Seigneur Elladan puis il quitta la pièce qui lui semblait trop exiguë. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le garde-manger froid.

A l'intérieur, il y avait toutes sortes de denrées que Laurefindil était parfois dans l'incapacité de reconnaître alors il se contenta de se saisir d'une pomme dans un tiroir et d'un pichet de jus de fruit que l'aîné des jumeaux lui avait dit avoir laissé la soirée de la veille. Il posa le tout sur le plan de travail entouré de tabourets et prit alors un verre exposé tête en bas sur une grille de métal. S'asseyant il commença à manger lentement le fruit et boire le jus.

La pièce était grande. Vide. Silencieuse. Il en était conscient avec une lucidité décuplée.

Les Seigneurs Elladan et Elrohir avaient également beaucoup de responsabilités sous les noms d'Adrian et d'Elly et celles-ci les menaient souvent à rester loin de leur logement lui avait expliqué le Seigneur Elladan.

Ou du moins, c'était le cas pour Elly qui de la semaine n'avait pas été présent même tard le soir. Lorsqu'il avait posé la question au seul jumeau présent lors d'un repas, celui-ci avait répondu que la semaine Seigneur Elrohir vivait dans une demeure plus près de son lieu de travail. Le fils d'Elrond en était resté là et il avait seulement fallut quelques minutes de plus pour le voir s'éclipser, prétextant avoir du travail et disparaissant à l'étage pour ne plus en redescendre.

Glorfindel termina son en cas et déposa le verre de jus dans un bassin où il avait vu plusieurs fois le personnel ou Adrian laver la vaisselle et il quitta la pièce. Il sortit alors hors de la maison. Le temps était radieux et à l'entrée Glorfindel inspira profondément l'air frais. A peine une seconde plus tard, il était pris d'une toux soudaine et se plia en se tenant les côtes. Il avait encore eu cette désagréable sensation d'irritation et d'étouffement. Une fois sa réaction passée, il se redressa et fit le tour de la demeure pour empreinte un chemin de pierre uni.

Il marcha rapidement quelques instants et il échappa alors un soupir de satisfaction. Devant lui s'étendaient les écuries. Parcourant la distance restante, il avança près des chevaux qui hennirent joyeusement à son approche. Il en caressa quelques-uns puis entra dans un des boxes.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il s'occupa alors tour à tour des cinq étalons de l'écurie, emplissant leurs mangeoire ou abreuvoirs, les brossant, curant leurs sabots, tout ça avec patience et contentement. Il y avait bien sûr du personnel pour faire toutes ces tâches mais Glorfindel avait pris l'habitude de venir régulièrement s'occuper des chevaux lorsqu'il avait découvert par hasard la présence d'écuries dans l'enceinte de la demeure.

Soulevant une nouvelle fois la fourche, il répandit de nouveau du foin dans un des enclos puis releva quelques instants la tête. Au loin, il pouvait voir des tours s'élever au vers le ciel et elles lui rappelaient en quelques sortes les structures cubiques qu'il avait vues lors de son premier jour en Terre du Milieu. Prit d'angoisse, il détourna le regard et continua à répandre le foin. A l'endroit où se trouvait ces tours, il y avait bruits, machineries dangereuses et lumières aveuglantes. Il était difficile d'y respirer, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Son labeur terminé, il s'apprêta à faire entrer le cheval de nouveau dans son enclos mais hésita. Il s'était contenté jusqu'à présent de s'occuper des animaux sans oser les monter parce qu'ils ne lui appartenaient pas mais l'envie était là. Après quelques secondes à caresser le museau du cheval gris, il se dit que les propriétaires ne lui en voudraient surement pas s'il montait cette fois-ci l'animal tout en restant dans l'enceinte de la maison. Avec dextérité il se positionna alors sur le dos de son nouvel ami équin et ce dernier frotta ses sabots avec impatience. Glorfindel lui donna une caresse et le cheval partit au pas.

Cheval et cavalier se rendirent alors sur un petit terre-plein de sable situé en amont des écuries et là, Laurefindil fit aller l'animal au trot décrivant des cercles parfaits sur le terrain. Cet alors qu'il parcourait l'espace plat et qu'il donnait une autre caresse à l'animal, satisfait de ses capacités, que Glorfindel vit un homme arriver en courant par le chemin que lui-même avait emprunté pour venir. Fronçant les sourcils perplexe il demanda au cheval de s'arrêter.

L'homme criait quelque chose à son adresse tandis qu'il approchait, gesticulant dramatiquement. Ayant instinctivement tenté de comprendre ce qui lui était dit – Et n'y arrivant pas Glorfindel secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas compris. L'homme fit une courte pause puis reprit avec la même ardeur et Laurefindil l'observa le pointer du doigt puis pointer l'animal et ça plusieurs fois. Après quelques secondes il descendit hésitant de cheval puis observa l'homme, une question dans le regard. Celui-ci en réponse lâcha un soupir et repris sa tirade encore plus énergique.

Glorfindel resta à le fixer sans saisir aucune de ses paroles et finit par froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne le comprenait pas ? Pourquoi les Humaines étaient-ils si agressifs en ces temps ?

Laurefindil inspira profondément sans se soucier des conséquences et, sa vue s'étant brouillée une fraction de seconde, s'éclaircit à nouveau après un instant. Face à lui l'homme avaient maintenant les yeux écarquillés et était comme pétrifié mais sans lui accorder plus d'importance, Glorfindel lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin de retour vers la demeure.

Arrivant dans l'entrée il s'arrêta un instant ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant que chevaucher les chevaux lui avait été visiblement interdit. Il entra dans la cuisine pour seul raison de pas rester immobile au milieu de l'entrée et il aperçut alors cet étrange écran ressemblant à un miroir si ce n'était pour sa couleur très sombre.

Lentement, il vint s'assoir sur le divan et se saisit du long objet noir qui avait été laissé là. L'examinant un instant, il le dirigea vers la surface réfléchissante et appuya sur une petite inscription relief rouge. Un lapse de temps s'écoula puis le miroir sembla prendre vie comme si Glorfindel avait usé d'un bâton des Istari pour l'animer. Des images mouvantes défilaient alors devant ses yeux et posant le petit objet noir à côté de lui, Laurefindil observa.

Suite à une violente frayeur lors de la découverte de l'étrange meuble plat et animé, le Seigneur Elladan lui avait appris à se servir de… Cette boîte de divertissement. Il savait donc que pour qu'il remplisse sa fonction, il fallait presser le petit bouton rouge et qu'il fallait faire de même pour mettre fin à sa mise en mouvement. Adrian avait aussi tenté de lui expliquer qu'en appuyant sur les autres boutons comportant des chiffres, il pourrait choisir le type d'images qu'il souhaitait voir. Mais il était incapable de dissocier ce qui était nombre ou lettre, et cet alphabet était incompréhensible à ses yeux. Au final, il ne savait que mettre activer et désactiver l'objet.

Sur la surface une femme parlait. Elle semblait s'adresser à un homme face à elle et lui dire il ne savait quoi. Dans l'image suivante, la femme lui apparaissait plus proche et semblait le regarder, s'adresser à lui comme s'il pouvait deviner la signification de ses paroles. Puis la représentation suivante la montrait de nouveau près de l'homme.

Glorfindel soupira. Ce divertissement aurait peut-être pu être très intéressant si seulement il pouvait comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qui était dit. Prenant en main l'objet avec lequel il avait activé la surface sombre il réappuya sur le bouton rouge et les images disparurent comme elles étaient venues.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce à vivre en direction de l'étage et de sa chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint se tenir au centre de la pièce, le regard vague.

Respirant bruyamment son regard descendit sur ses mains et il remarqua qu'elles tremblaient violemment. En fait, c'était lui qui tremblait tout entier. Raide, il fit de grandes enjambées et s'assit rapidement sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fixant un point imaginaire au sol.

Ses mains finirent par venir se crisper sur les couvertures et il ressentit pendant un moment l'envie d'agripper quelque chose pour le briser de ses propres mains. Mais il se força au calme. Il ne voulait pas endommager quelque chose qui n'était pas à lui et puis il n'avait pas vraiment d'objet à casser si on écartait la commode qui servait de rangement pour les vêtements. Ça ne lui serait aussi d'aucune aide dans la situation.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il prit alors une inspiration tremblante et rabattit soudainement ses cheveux sur ses épaules jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui. Pourquoi avait-il eut cette réaction ? Il n'y avait personne à présent, il était seul. Complètement seul, comme il l'avait été toute la semaine. Bien sûr, le Seigneur Elladan rentrait chaque soir mais il ne pouvait le voir que très peu car il semblait toujours être surchargé de travail ou indisponible et les rares fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls et pouvaient parler, le fils d'Elrond coupait très vite cours à leurs échanges et s'éclipsait.

Glorfindel ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en Terre du Milieu, il avait été complètement confus et désorienté avant de trouver par pur hasard les fils d'Elrond qui l'avaient recueilli. Mais cela faisait maintenant des jours que ça s'était passé et il avait remarqué l'attitude étrange des jumeaux envers lui.

Le seigneur Elrohir avait été enjoué et bout entrain comme à son habitude pendant la journée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble mais il avait aussi été évasif sur certains sujets. Son frère lui, avait été très silencieux et retiré comme il l'avait été les jours suivants et Glorfindel ne savait quoi penser de ça.

Les jumeaux étaient les fils du Seigneur à qui il avait prêté serment en Terre du Milieu et ils avaient aussi été ses apprentis à Imladris. Il avait veillé sur eux. _Il s'était attaché à eux_. Aujourd'hui pourtant, le cadet était totalement absent et l'aîné froid et tout aussi présent.

Laurefindil ne savait pas quoi faire. Pendant que les jours s'écoulaient ici, ses proches, sa famille, courait un terrible danger et il était impuissant à les aider dans ce monde inconnu. Plusieurs fois ces derniers jours, il avait tenté de demander de l'aide à Adrian mais à chaque fois, le semi-elfe l'avait éludé avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment se confier à lui sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Glorfindel inspira à nouveau. Puis expira. Sa respiration était rapide, saccadée. Portant les mains à son visage, il continua à respirer dans celles-ci. Il devait trouver une solution pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait car il était leur seule chance d'en réchapper. Ils étaient vivants, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

 _Ils étaient vivants._

* * *

 **Notes :**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	6. CHAPITRE V : Reasons to go

**Notes :**

Voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !

Petite précision, l'elfique (sindarin) sera en italique et entre deux barres comme ça " ǀ ".

Si jamais les noms sont pas très clairs :

Adrian : Elladan.

Elly : Elrohir.

Glorfindel : Laurefindil (Son véritable nom en quenya, "Glorfindel" étant une traduction sindarine).

Elrondionnath : Sindarin signifiant "fils d'Elrond".

* * *

Elrohir attrapa son sac à dos puis ouvrit la porte du taxi, avant de descendre et de saluer le chauffeur qui repartit. Sortant ses clés de sa poche, il les activa pour que le portail s'ouvre et se ferme lentement après qu'il soit entré, et ne se soit engagé sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui. Sur le trajet, il marchait d'un pas lent et fatigué, le sac jeté négligemment sur son épaule droite.

Face à la porte d'entrée, il prit une inspiration et fit ses premiers pas dans la maison.

« Je suis rentré ! » S'exclama-t-il, conjurant de l'enthousiasme comme il le pouvait après une journée épuisante.

Mais personne ne répondit. Intrigué, il passa dans le salon et abandonna son sac sur le sofa. Il n'y avait personne, et la pièce à vivre était plongée dans l'obscurité, si ce n'était pour sa baie vitrée qui laissait entrer la faible lumière des nuits californiennes. Adrian lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait à la maison, lorsqu'il lui avait téléphoné pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'il aille le récupérer à l'université pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble.

« …Adrian ? » Appela-t-il, sortant de la salle à manger et se postant devant l'escalier.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il s'apprêtait à monter les marches lorsqu'une lumière sur sa droite attira son attention. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'au fond du couloir opposé, la porte était restée ouverte et qu'une lointaine lumière était allumée. Allant dans cette direction, il passa la porte au fond du couloir et arriva dans un petit vestibule. Des pièces auxquelles celui-ci menait, seule une laissait passer un filet de lumière orangé à travers ses portes battantes : la bibliothèque. Posant sa main sur la poignée, Elrohir voulu la tourner.

Fermée.

« Adrian… ? » Tenta à nouveau l'homme aux cheveux noir. Mon Frère… ? »

Le silence seul répondit et Elrohir perdant un peu patience, il tenta d'ouvrir avec plus de force sans y arriver.

« Elladan ! » S'offusqua-t-il devant la porte après avoir jeté des regards nerveux et paranoïaques autour de lui. Je sais que tu es à l'intérieur, ouvre !

Il avait à peine dit ces mots que le verrou de la porte se faisait entendre sans que celle-ci s'ouvre pourtant, le laissant alors pris au dépourvu et surpris, la main toujours sur la poignée.

« Mon Frère… ? » Répéta Elrohir, incertain, en entrebâillant et passant sa tête.

Voyant finalement Elladan de dos au fond de la salle, Elrohir ouvrit complètement et marcha plus sûrement en direction de son frère.

« Dis, » fit-il tout en s'approchant, « je sais que tu es toujours surchargé de travail, et que tu es entrain de… peindre… ? »

Il s'arrêta et contempla son frère qui, au milieu de papiers, comptes rendus et attaché-case, avait placé un chevalet auquel il faisait face, effectivement en train de peindre. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les motifs de la toile, et il se sentit soudainement à court d'air.

« Elladan _…_ » Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant lentement en tailleur près de son frère.

L'attention de celui-ci ne s'était pas détournée de sa peinture, mais les pinceaux étaient maintenant posés dans un petit gobelet pas loin.

« Je ne savais pas que… Elrohir commença avant d'être rapidement interrompu par la voix neutre de son jumeau.

─ Elle est ancienne… Dit-il, se tournant à peine. Je ne l'ai jamais terminée.

─ D'accord. » Fit l'elfe aux cheveux noirs pour ne pas laisser la sentence sans réponse.

Le silence retomba et Elladan reprit les pinceaux. Ne sachant quoi dire, le cadet ne dit rien et tourna son regard sur la toile non terminée.

« Pourquoi, Elrohir… ? Le gothique entendit le businessman murmurer après un moment, le regardant confus et inquiet à cette voix qui paraissait soudainement étouffée. Pourquoi Lui et pas Elle… ?

─ El, Elle… Elle a fait son choix… Murmura Elrohir après avoir déglutit, une boule s'étant formée dans sa gorge.

─ Oui ! Rétorqua Elladan avec virulence en mettant les pinceaux dans le verre avec plus de force que nécessaire. Tout ça à cause de ce… _ce Mortel_ !

─ _Elladan_ ! S'exclama Elrohir en fronçant les sourcils, maintenant choqué et incrédule. C'était notre _Frère_ !

─ Oui… Finit par émettre le brun, son expression se crispant sous le coup de la peine et retirant d'un geste son foulard, il le passa sur le visage, comme pour effacer ce qui s'y trouvait. Je sais… Je… J'avais de l'affection pour lui moi aussi… »

L'aîné des jumeaux s'interrompit, puis après un instant, butant sur ses mots, reprit la voix serrée

« Ce… Ce n'est pas juste qu'Elle ne puisse pas revenir… Si seulement les choses… Si seulement Elle n'avait pas… »

Elrohir se saisit de la main de son frère en silence lorsqu'il s'interrompit de nouveau et, après un petit moment, Elladan prit une petite inspiration.

« Elle serait peut-être ici avec nous, aujourd'hui. Termina-t-il sombrement, ses épaules et sa tête s'affaissant, misérable.

─ Ou revenue… » Ajouta l'autre sentant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler.

Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Elladan acquiesça, puis prit une nouvelle inspiration en serrant plus la main de son petit frère.

« Comme Glorfindel… »

Après cela, les deux jumeaux restèrent en silence, leurs yeux rivés sur la toile peinte par l'aîné. Face à eux, le tableau reflétait deux elfes qui, bien qu'habillés différemment, possédaient une ressemblance frappante, tous deux à leur propre image. L'un d'entre eux était assis sur un côté d'un banc de pierre et l'autre à l'opposé, avait la tête confortablement posée sur les genoux de la personne se trouvant au centre, une femme aux vêtements de mousseline pâle et aux cheveux ébènes glissant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus et son visage blanc étaient éclairés d'un sourire de joie sincère.

« El… Murmura doucement le jumeau aux cheveux bruns, après ce qui lui semblait une éternité tout en se séparant de son frère duquel il s'était inconsciemment rapproché. Au moins, je sais que quoi qu'ils arrivent nous ferons tous deux le même Choix, et quand nous serons prêts, nous pourrons retrouver Mère et Père. »

Elrohir sourit légèrement tenant quelques secondes le regard de son frère avant de rapidement le détourner et le poser sur autre chose le cadre face à eux.

« Elrohir… ? » S'enquit craintivement le brun, après un instant remarquant tout de suite le manque de réponse de la part de son frère.

Mais Elrohir ne semblait déjà plus l'écouter. Les sourcils froncés, en réflexion, il semblait ne plus voir même la toile.

« Elladan, prit-il alors soudain la parole, se tournant vers son jumeau l'air interrogateur et surprenant un peu ce dernier, pour quelle raison Glorfindel est revenu de Dôr Rodyn ? C'est vrai, on n'est pas sensé ne pas pouvoir – ou très rarement – partir de là-bas lorsqu'on y est allé… ? »

Elladan à cette question, regarda son frère comme deux ronds de flan.

« Tu lui a pas demandé… ? Insista Elrohir intrigué.

─ Je… » Bégaya l'aîné, la confusion de son frère le gagnant à son tour.

Restés sans réponse, les jumeaux se regardèrent mutuellement interloqués, et se levèrent alors comme d'un accord. Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissèrent derrière eux le couloir vide à cette heure tardive, et enchainèrent les marches de l'escalier d'un pas rapide et décidé jusqu'au deuxième étage. Arrivés là, il se postèrent devant la porte de Glorfindel et Elrohir frappa trois coups fermes.

« ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel… ?_ ǀ Appela Elladan après que les deux frères ne se soient jetés un regard de confirmation, malgré la nervosité qui les prenait de parler ouvertement le sindarin. ǀ _Seigneur Elladan et moi souhaitons nous entretenir avec vous._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Un sujet d'importance._ ǀ Précisa Elrohir avant de grimacer de concert avec son frère en attendant la réponse.

─ ǀ _Entrez !_ ǀ » Leur parvint la voix de Glorfindel de derrière la porte et ils s'exécutèrent, pénétrant dans la pièce.

Esquissant de petites révérences, la main sur le cœur, et sentant leurs manières un peu rouillées, ils s'avancèrent vers l'elfe blond, qui se leva du lit où il avait été assis et leur répondit d'un petit signe de tête.

Les trois elfes se firent donc face et s'observèrent de longs instants. Constatant le moment de silence qui se prolongeait et leurs indécisions mutuelles, Elladan décida de prendre la parole avec précaution

« ǀ _Nous espérons ne pas vous molester, mon frère et moi, à une telle heure._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Eh bien je me préparais probablement au couché, mais cela peut bien attendre._ ǀ » Répondit Glorfindel avec un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

─ ǀ _Avez-vous donc déjà pris votre repas ?_ ǀ » Voulut savoir Elrohir un peu surpris en regardant instinctivement sa montre.

A vingt-deux heures, il était déjà un peu tard pour manger, mais le cadet des jumeaux, lorsqu'il avait été dans la pièce à vivre, n'avait vu aucun couvert laissé sur la table.

« ǀ _Oui, rapidement._ ǀ Informa neutralement Glorfindel.

─ ǀ _Bien._ ǀ » Prononça-il un peu déconcerté.

Un autre lourd silence s'installa en malaise. Malaise à quoi l'elfe blond mit fin en reprenant la parole à nouveau, adoptant un ton léger :

« ǀ _Pourquoi ne pas m'annoncer l'importante raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu me voir en cette heure tardive ?_ ǀ » Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant sur le lit, et invitant les jumeaux à faire de même.

Elladan, semblant sortir de ses réflexions, ne se fit pas prier et suivit son frère avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à son côté et Elrohir répondit alors rapidement :

« ǀ _En vérité…_ ǀ Commença-t-il, incertain. ǀ _Nous souhaiterions connaître les raisons de votre présence ici, en Terre du Milieu._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Non pas que nous ne nous réjouissons_ _pas de vous revoir après tant de temps…_ ǀ Corrigea nerveusement Elladan avant de dévier le regard, honteux.

─ ǀ _Mais il nous semblait,_ ǀ Reprit Elrohir en jetant un regard compatissant à son frère et terminant mal à l'aise ǀ _qu'à Dôr Rodyn vous seriez en paix._ ǀ »

Il avait dit ça presque en un murmure, le regard fuyant et Elladan grimaçant à son côté, mais l'elfe Noldo les observa silencieusement un moment, la mine sombre avant d'apparemment prendre une décision et déclarer :

« ǀ _Mes Seigneurs, cela fait plusieurs jours que je tente de vous en faire part, bien que le malaise ou le manque de temps m'en ait empêché._ ǀ Avoua-t-il avec sincérité. ǀ _J'ai besoin de votre aide et prie pour que vous vouliez bien me l'apporter._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Notre aide ?_ ǀ Répéta Elladan en dirigeant un regard inquiet à son frère, qui le lui rendit. ǀ _En quoi pourrions-nous vous venir en aide_ ? ǀ »

À ça, Laurefindil se tut. Détournant le regard, il vint le poser au sol, ses épaules affaissées, une main lissant machinalement les plis de sa chemise. Après de longs instants de débats internes dans le silence le plus total, il releva la tête et fixa intensément les jumeaux du regard.

« ǀ _Ma famille cours un grave danger_. ǀ Avoua-t-il sans les quitter des yeux malgré ses mains secouées de petits tremblements intermittents, ǀ _et je viens aujourd'hui vous prier de m'accorder aide si vous le voulez bien car je ne puis agir seul dans ce monde qui m'est inconnu._ ǀ »

Si avant le silence avait été gêné, celui-ci fut glacé, presque palpable. L'expression des jumeaux se métamorphosa en une fraction de secondes, Elladan en surprise et inquiétude quand Elrohir afficha préoccupation et compassion mais tous les deux ressentirent également honte et regrets les envahir.

« ǀ _Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aider mon Seigneur._ ǀ Énonça lentement le gothique, luttant pour ignorer son estomac noué et adressant un regard à sa paire pour confirmation.

─ ǀ _Vous avez notre parole_. ǀ » Continua avec sérieux Elladan s'efforçant de regarder Glorfindel dans les yeux malgré le remord qu'il ressentait face à celui qui avait été pendant longtemps leur professeur.

Le silence suivit leur déclaration mais face à eux, les yeux de Glorfindel se mirent à briller d'un éclat humide et après avoir déglutit, il parla, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« ǀ _Je vous remercie Elrondionnath…_ ǀ Dit-il la voix rauque. ǀ _Et pourtant je suis bien porteur de mauvais présages puisque ce n'est pas la seule grave nouvelle dont je devrais vous informer._ ǀ »

Sans réellement y penser, Elrohir assis à côté de Glorfindel tendit sa main et prit celle de son ami pour la serrer.

« ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel, vous n'êtes plus seul à présent, nous vous aiderons !_ ǀ »

Surpris, Glorfindel resta muet et Elladan fixa son frère avec des yeux ronds. Gêné, Elrohir voulu annuler son geste mais les doigts de l'elfe blond face à lui se refermèrent alors sur les siens, un léger sourire courbant ses lèvres, sa tête s'inclinant gracieusement avec les yeux pleins de gratitude. Elrohir le lui rendit touché mais timide et lorsque Glorfindel baissa le regard l'air pensif, Elrohir attendit, leurs mains toujours entrelacées.

Finalement, prenant une inspiration Laurefindil annonça d'une traite :

« ǀ _Si je demande à présent aide et asile chez vous mes Seigneurs c'est parce que_ _Morgoth_ _menace aujourd'hui de nouveau tous les peuples libres._ ǀ »

Il y eut un instant de flottement et incompréhension où Elrohir prit instinctivement du recul. Puis les visages d'Elladan et le sien perdirent leurs couleurs, devenant blancs comme un linge. Le jumeau brun, les yeux exorbités ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à sortir un seul son.

« ǀ _Mais… Mais Mor_ _– Il est prisonnier, confiné à jamais dans le Vide Éternel… !_ ǀ » Bafouilla-t-il ensuite toujours aussi blême.

─ ǀ " _À la fin des Temps, Morgoth échappera à la vigilance des gardiens des Portes de la Nuit et reviendra sur Ëa pour y détruire La Soleil et Le Lune, provoquant ainsi la colère de tous…"_ ǀ » Murmura soudainement Elrohir avant que Glorfindel ne puisse répondre et semblant se parler à lui-même plus qu'aux deux autres elfes qui fixèrent alors leur attention sur lui.

Sous leur regard, alarmé d'Elladan et grave de Glorfindel, il parla donc à nouveau sa voix plus forte mais tremblante :

« ǀ _Ce n'est pas la Fin des Temps n'est-ce pas… ?_ _ǀ_ Bredouilla-t-il ses yeux rivés sur l'elfe blond. ǀ _N'est-ce pas Seigneur Glorfindel ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Non !_ ǀ Répliqua celui-ci déstabilisé par la question et terrifié par l'idée qu'elle laissait entrevoir dans son esprit qui contenait déjà mal la panique accrochée à lui comme une seconde peau depuis trop longtemps. ǀ _Je ne crois… N'oses-y penser…_ ǀ »

Cette réponse plus qu'imprécise plongea les trois elfes dans la peur et l'angoisse dans un mutisme à l'imaginaire assourdissant.

« ǀ _Attendez… !_ ǀ Rompit le cadet des frères semblant soudain retrouver la parole. ǀ _En quoi cela a-t-il de rapport avec votre retour Seigneur Glorfindel… ? ǀ_ »

Laurefindil s'affaissa encore plus sur lui-même si c'était possible mais d'une voix en apparence plus calme, répondit :

« ǀ _Hélas, ǀ Dit-il_ la mâchoire serrée _,_ ǀ _Morgoth a posé pied en Aman… Il le contrôle à présent._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Mais… !_ ǀ Protesta Elrohir pâle comme la mort. ǀ _Les Belain ne…_ ǀ »

Le mouvement de tête et l'expression peinée de l'elfe Noldo le fit s'interrompre.

« ǀ _Plus aucun Esprit Bienveillant n'est présent sur les Terres Immortelles._ _ǀ_ Sentencia sombrement Laurefindil.

─ ǀ _Plus aucun… ?_ ǀ Répéta l'elfe brun d'une voix blanche étant resté silencieux jusque-là tant il était dépassé par ce qui était dit.

─ ǀ _Belain comme Maiar ont disparus_. ǀ Confirma Glorfindel jetant un regard compatissant à Elladan. ǀ _Ceci est la seule chose dont je puisse avoir la certitude._ ǀ »

De nouveau, sa réponse provoqua le silence et la terreur se lut sur les visages des deux frères. Bouche bée et yeux écarquillés ils le regardaient tout bonnement tétanisés. Laurefindil avec amertume et regret décida comme même de continuer, sachant qu'il n'était plus sûr de trouver le courage de parler de ça s'il le remettait à plus tard.

« ǀ _À l'heure où nous parlons, tout notre peuple est en danger…_ ǀ Continua-t-il les tremblements de sa voix reprenant. ǀ _Nous avons courus… La terre tremblait et se fissurait en des ouvertures béantes… Il y avait des cris… Tant de cris…_ ǀ »

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Glorfindel se tut tandis que tout son corps était maintenant agité de spasmes, la panique, la rage, les sanglots qu'il contenait encore encore de peu.

« ǀ _Je… Je les ai cherchés… mais... Ils semblaient s'être volatilisés comme bon nombre d'entre nous et…_ ǀ »

A ce stade, il s'interrompit et ne reprit pas. Il gardait son visage dans les mains et sa respiration était saccadée. Lentement, Elrohir sortit de sa torpeur et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du Noldo.

« ǀ _Notre Père… Nos parents… ?_ ǀ » Demanda le jumeau aux cheveux noirs tentant de rendre son geste confortant mais ne pouvant éviter la crispation de ses doigts, de tout son corps, sous le coup d'une toute nouvelle peur qui menaçait de lui faire perdre définitivement pied.

Les mains tremblantes de Laurefindil se figèrent. Doucement, elles le découvrirent et relevant les yeux vers le jumeau, afficha une telle expression de remord, déchirement et désolation avant de secouer la tête coupable qu'Elrohir pu facilement deviner la réponse.

Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et tout autour de lui prit une qualité lointaine. Il se sentit flotter, comme ailleurs, et ce fut le poing d'Elladan enserré autour de son bras jusqu'à en provoquer la douleur qui le ramena à la réalité et lui évita de perdre connaissance. Elrohir savait que Laurefindil avait cherché Elrond et Celebrian – _leurs parents –_ et qu'il ne les avait pas trouvés. Il ne lui en voulait donc pas, n'éprouvait aucun ressentiment mais ça ne diminuait pas la terreur qui dévorait ses entrailles en pensant à ce qui avait pu leurs arriver.

Fixant son attention sur son frère, sa vue s'éclaircit à nouveau et il le vit s'accrocher à lui comme un noyé à une bouée. Ignorant son bras qui s'engourdissait, Elrohir joignit son autre main au poing crispé et garda ses yeux ancrés sur Elladan qui regardait Glorfindel affolé. De longs moments s'écoulèrent ainsi, aucun ne parlant par peur ou honte, puis ce fut étonnamment Elladan qui brisa le silence :

« ǀ _Nous allons vous aider Seigneur Glorfindel, je vous en fait la promesse_. ǀ Prononça-t-il presque détaché si ce n'avait été de la détermination qui pouvait se voir dans ses yeux, tandis que sa paire acquiesçait, ayant pris la même décision. ǀ _Nous chercherons et retrouverons vos proches, autant que ceux de notre peuple étant revenus en Terre du Milieu._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je vous remercie._ ǀ Réitéra Laurefindil avec gratitude.

─ ǀ _Cependant, allons à présent dormir, je vous en prie._ ǀ Demanda Elladan l'air mi désolé mi implorant. ǀ _Il est tard, et Elrohir et moi devons encore assimiler toute l'ampleur de ce que vous nous avez annoncé, ainsi que penser nos actions pour ne point les regretter. Nous débuterons ensemble les recherches demain, si vous le voulez bien._ ǀ

Le gothique grimaça à ces mots. Après avoir été mis au courant de tels dangers, de telles incertitudes de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à sa famille, la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était dormir. Mais Elladan avait raison : Ils avaient tous trois l'air exténués et la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir n'avait fait que les épuiser encore plus.

Glorfindel acquiesça effectivement après un moment, même si le mouvement fut rétif. Les deux frères se levèrent alors du lit et, atteignant la porte, saluèrent une dernière fois leur ami avant de sortir.

Cette nuit-là, aucun ne dormit.

* * *

 **Notes :**

J'espère que vous avez aimés !

N'hésitez pas à laissez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	7. CHAPITRE VI : Night at the hotel

**Notes :**

Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Celui-là un (avant) goût de Slash qui va se prononcer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scènes, passer se chapitre ou ne lisez pas cette fanfiction, merci.

* * *

Concernant les noms.

On m'a dit que le fait de citer Elladan et Elrohir par leurs noms humains et parfois par leur nom elfique rendait le texte un peu confus. Alors voilà, je ne les citerais plus que par leurs noms elfiques sauf dans les cas où c'est seulement les identités humaines des jumeaux qui sont concernés par ce qui est dit.

Finley était épuisé. Il avait sué sang et eau sur le chantier aujourd'hui, autant dirigeant son équipe que participant aux fouilles lui-même. Le soleil avait été de plomb jusqu'à ce que la nuit vienne et que les vents froids du désert ne prennent le relais. Non que ça ne l'ait réellement affecté, il se considérait assez solide pour être affecté par un peu de chaleur ou de vent mais ça avait ralenti les équipes et la journée n'avait servi à rien. Pas de découverte majeure. Que de vieilles ruines et objets sans intérêts. Sans inscription ou indications, bref, rien qui n'est de réelle valeur. Alors entrant en coup de vent dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il balourda son chapeau sur le sofa et posa avec grand bruit sa mallette sur la table.

Soupirant bruyamment, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé et inclina sa tête sur le bout du dossier tout en fermant les yeux.

Il s'était déplacé en Egypte suivant des "pistes" mais avait très vite découvert en arrivant que cette soi-disant piste n'était que foutaises et superstition allant bon train dans la région et il se demandait bien s'il allait un jour trouver cette maudite, maudite relique. C'était le travail de toute une vie comme disait le proverbe… En réalité ce n'était que du temps perdu à rien et ça le rendait –

Soudainement une secousse se fit fortement ressentir en dessous de lui. Sursautant un peu il glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit son portable. Un appel était en cours et sur l'écran s'affichait un numéro inconnu. Incrédule, il décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille sans un bruit.

« Finley… ? Demanda une voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil.

─ Oui, TD ? Rebondit Finley.

─ Oui. Confirma alors la voix. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour parler mais je voulais savoir comment se passe ton voyage ?

─ Sans encombre. Dit-il.

─ Et la famille... ? S'enquit l'autre personne après un instant d'hésitation.

Finley soupira et se passa la main sur le visage tout d'un coup pris d'une immense fatigue

─ Je ne les ai pas encore vu... Avoua-t-il.

─ Je comprends. Dit l'autre voix conciliante. Je dois y aller, tiens-moi au courant.

─ Bien sûr. » Répondit Finley avant que la ligne ne se coupe.

Il retira le téléphone de son oreille et resta un instant à fixer l'écran, l'air vague.

Cette fichue quête l'avait éloignée de ce qui était important. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de continuer à perdre ce temps précieux. Il resterait encore quelques mois tout au plus – au cas où son intuition se prouve fausse et qu'il finisse vraiment par trouver quelque chose dans ces ruines sans intérêts – mais il ne trainerait pas plus, beaucoup trop de choses restaient encore à faire.

« Kyle ? Appela-t-il en se redressant un peu et regardant par la porte de la chambre restée ouverte d'où un jeune homme torse nu apparut bientôt. Qu'est-ce que le _Room service_ a apporté à manger cette fois-ci ?

─ Potage et... Gâteau. » Bredouilla-t-il incertain.

Finley soupira de lassitude.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est encore de la soupe aux lentilles et du pudding… ! » Se plaignit-il avec exagération. « Ça fait trois fois qu'ils remettent ça ! »

Kyle fixa le regard sur ses pieds et finalement Finley parla non s'en avant lâcher un autre soupir de lamentation :

« Très bien, sers-le… » Accepta-t-il de mauvaise grâce et Kyle déjà prenait les couverts laissés sur un petit chariot près de l'entrée pour les placer sur la table.

Finley se leva et alla lourdement s'asseoir devant le plat que lui servait Kyle.

« J'espère quand même qu'ils mettront autre chose demain… » Continua-t-il avec sa tirade ennuyée, avant d'apercevoir la bouteille d'alcool et de sourire légèrement. « Au moins ils ont pas oubliés mon Whiskey… ! »

Déposant la cuillère de service dans le plat et remettant le couvercle sur la petite marmite de soupe, Kyle attrapa rapidement un linge blanc mis à disposition sur le chariot de service et l'entourant sur la bouteille de boisson frelatée fraichement sortit d'un sac froid, il alla emplir d'un quart le verre de Finley avant d'y mettre deux glaçons. Finley prit alors le verre et but une petite gorgée, à peine de quoi s'humecter les lèvres, avant d'approuver, satisfait du goût.

« Mets-moi en plus. » Indiqua-t-il alors tout en tendant sa coupe et défaisant l'élastique qui avait tenu ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval serrée.

Kyle s'exécuta, ayant visiblement prévu sa demande puis reposa linge et bouteille tandis que Finley commençait à manger lentement son bol de soupe épaisse et à boire son verre d'alcool maintenant remplit à ras bord, l'air de nouveau profondément pensif.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ça faisait vraiment beaucoup trop de temps qu'il cherchait cette région sans rien trouver mais s'il n'y avait rien ici, comme il le supposait, alors où chercher ensuite... ? Où devrait-il encore aller perdre son temps juste par espoir d'enfin trouver ce maudit objet qui semblait l'éluder et le faire tourner en bourrique… ? Il n'était pas le seul à qui cet objet pourrait bénéficier une fois retrouvé et il n'était aussi surement pas le seul à le chercher en ce moment. C'était pour ça qu'il devait mettre la main dessus le plus rapidement possible ! Mais les recherches jusque-là avaient été vaines ! Inutiles, bon sang… !

Heureusement, il n'était pas parti seul dans cette expédition car il se serait alors sûrement très vite lassé et aurait abandonné plus tôt. Il avait amené Kyle avec lui et ça lui faisait quelqu'un à qui raconter sa journée ou se plaindre lourdement et, même si son compagnon de fortune n'était pas très causant, de la compagnie restait de la compagnie.

Oui, il l'avait emmené avec lui en quittant l'Angleterre pour se passer le temps mais aussi parce que Kyle était immigré, analphabète et ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais – ni d'arabe d'ailleurs – il était donc incapable de se débrouiller seul. Parfois, Finley se demandait vraiment si Kyle était plus un poids qu'une aide… Il avait bien pensé plusieurs fois à se débarrasser de lui – ça serait pas vraiment difficile… – mais au dernier instant il changeait toujours d'avis.

Finley grommela se reprochant mentalement d'avoir pris du mou puis regarda paresseusement l'homme toujours debout à côté de lui en train de se curer les – Quoi ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il abruptement le regard désapprobateur. « Mange ! »

Surpris, Kyle releva brusquement la tête et, après lui avoir jeté un regard prudent, alla s'asseoir en face de Finley et plaçant ses couverts, se servit de la soupe et commença à la manger rapidement, faisant résonner sa cuillère dans le bol.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent fini de dîner, Finley décréta qu'il méritait bien une douche et fila dans la salle de bain enlevant et jetant au fur et à mesure ses vêtements par terre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Après une longue demi-heure passée sous l'écoulement chaud et constant de la douche, il sortit somnolent, une serviette rapidement drapée sur ses hanches tandis qu'il séchait ses cheveux avec une autre. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir comme ça sur le canapé et alluma la télévision tandis que Kyle débarrassait la table et posait tous sur le chariot de service.

« Kyle, Whiskey… » Marmonna Finley à moitié endormi tout en zappant paresseusement sur les chaînes disponibles.

Le jeune homme lui apporta son verre de nouveau rempli d'alcool et de glaçon frais puis attendit la bouteille à la main, hésitant.

« C'est bon… » Déclina Finley après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil.

Kyle se remit en mouvement, allant poser la bouteille sur le chariot et alors qu'il l'avait fait, on toqua à la porte de la suite.

« Monsieur Martins, Monsieur Lane ? » Fit une voix féminine de derrière la porte. « Avez-vous terminé votre repas ? »

Nerveux, Kyle se tourna vers Finley et celui-ci fronça les sourcils agacé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Lâcha-t-il alors sèchement. « Va ouvrir, ils viennent pour récupérer la vaisselle ! »

Acquiesçant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns alla ouvrir la porte et fit alors un petit geste du bras, invitant la femme de chambre à entrer et montrant où se trouvait le chariot.

« Ah, très bien… » Fit la jeune femme avec une forte accentuation dans son anglais et un sourire postiche sur les lèvres avant d'aller récupérer le chariot et ressortir.

Même prit de sommeil, Finley aperçu très clairement le regard à la dérobée et pas si discret que jeta l'employée à Kyle, toujours torse nu. Ses lèvres se courbèrent légèrement en moquerie et mécontentement mais rapidement il redirigea son attention sur l'écran télé et bientôt la porte se ferma. Finley s'efforça alors de faire attention à ce que le journaliste présentait tandis que le sofa s'affaissait un peu comme Kyle s'asseyait à son tour en silence.

 _« …récemment que les attaques de gangs ne semblent plus se dérouler que dans des quartiers résidentiels puisque qu'une d'entre elle s'est produite dans un centre commercial à San Francisco hier dans l'après-midi. »_

Déclara le présentateur avec son habituel calme et professionnalisme devant un Finley à l'air blasé.

 _« Il nous a été communiqué que le groupe de malfrat, constitué d'à peu près dix individus serait arrivé en camionnette noire et se soit rapidement dispersés pour pénétrer par différentes entrées du bâtiment avant de sortir leurs armes et ouvrir le feu tout en pénétrant dans les boutiques. Leur attaque semblait non préparée et quelques-uns des malfaiteurs ont été arrêtés par la police de San Francisco, mais il y a un grand nombre de blessés et certains des tireurs sont encore en fuite aujourd'hui. La police est en ce moment en train d'interroger les coupables mit en détention mais ils n'ont pas encore fait de déclaration. Nous restons donc à attendre plus d'informations quant au nombre de blessés et… »_

« Pathétique… ! » Ricana Finley avant d'attraper la télécommande et d'éteindre la télé nonchalamment.

Sans jeter un regard à son colocataire il se leva alors du canapé en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Dans la pièce principale, il n'y avait plus une trace des vêtements qu'il avait jetés. Baillant bruyamment, il pénétra dans la chambre à coucher et laissa glisser la serviette de sa taille avant d'abandonner à son tour celle avec laquelle il s'était séché les cheveux, n'en ayant à présent plus besoin. Il ouvrit alors les battants de la petite armoire en bois, écoutant distraitement les pas discrets qui déambulaient dans et hors de la chambre. Là, il saisit deux paires de sous-vêtements et, Kyle revenant juste dans la pièce, lui demanda implicitement d'approcher avant de lui en lancer un. Le rattrapant au vol, le jeune homme s'empressa ensuite de retirer son pantalon et silencieusement enfila le boxer noir. Finley le vit ensuite avec amusement plier le jean soigneusement et l'emporter hors de la chambre avant de revenir et aller se glisser dans un des deux petits lits, se pelotonner puis ne plus bouger.

Détournant l'attention de son colocataire, Finley mit lui-même des sous-vêtements similaires, se coucha sur le deuxième lit présent – il avait réservé une petite suite au confort acceptable mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient découvert que le lit en était en fait deux combinés et ils les avaient alors séparés – et s'étendant sous les draps, soupira exténué.

Mais, le sommeil ne sembla pas vouloir l'emporter et longtemps après qu'il n'entende Kyle respirer doucement, endormi, Finley resta à fixer le plafond blanc. Les mêmes questions et doutes continuaient de tourner dans sa tête et la colère le tenait également éveillé. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps dans cette situation impossible… En fait, se décida-t-il finalement, il resterait en Egypte encore quelques semaines de plus et s'il n'avait pas trouvé l'ombre d'un indice d'ici là, il abandonnerait le chantier et partirait ailleurs, Il comprendrait surement.

* * *

 **Notes :**

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez un petit commentaire, les avis constructifs sont toujours bienvenus !


	8. CHAPITRE VII : …And day at the shopping

**Notes :**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

PS : Le prochain sera plus rapide à venir promis !

* * *

Glorfindel soupira. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel était bleu et sans nuages, l'air lui semblait plus respirable ici. Il aurait voulu en profiter. Vraiment. Mais en cet instant, son esprit était tourné vers toute autre chose que le beau temps.

Pieds nus dans le sable et chaussures à la main, son regard était lointain et triste tandis qu'il marchait le long de la plage. Ses pas laissaient le sable sec presque intouché, comme si les vagues à cette hauteur pouvaient l'atteindre et effacer toutes traces. La plage était déserte si tôt dans la matinée, et l'eau était encore trop froide pour qui voudrait s'y baigner… Il n'y avait personne, comme toutes les autres fois.

S'asseyant dans le sable frais, Laurefindil fixa d'un regard vide la vaste étendue de l'océan.

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que lui et les fils d'Elrond recherchaient la présence d'un des leurs : dans les journaux, à la « Télévision » ou sur l'« Internet ». En vain. Il n'y avait aucune trace ou faits divers autre que celui dont les jumeaux lui avaient dit avoir vu, quelques jours avant sa venue, et qui aurait pu les mener sur la piste d'un des Leurs peut-être présent en Terre du Milieu.

Bien sûr, en parallèle, Adrian et Elly Reed continuaient à s'occuper des responsabilités qu'ils avaient dans le monde des Hommes. Elrohir était professeur dans une école prestigieuse, « ULCA », et Elladan lui avait dit être le dirigeant d'une exploitation de produits alimentaires. Glorfindel avait été un peu choqué que l'aîné des jumeaux puisse occuper un poste aussi peu méritant mais le fils d'Elrond avait répondu et tenté d'expliquer que ce n'était pas un mauvais emploi. Il avait cité des mots comme « Concepts », « Brand », ou « Globalisation » mais Laurefindil n'avait pas compris et voyant la frustration de son ami brun qui tentait mais n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer, Glorfindel avait finalement changé de sujet.

Mais, malgré le fait de n'avoir rien trouvé jusque-là, Glorfindel ne se sentait plus aussi désemparé face à la situation : les Seigneurs Elrohir et Elladan semblaient se comporter de façon plus ouverte envers lui et, même si le cadet ne rentrait toujours qu'en fin de semaine, il communiquait parfois avec lui grâce au « Phone » et l'aîné restait en sa compagnie tard le soir pour parler de leurs recherches, ou d'autres sujets moins sérieux.

Il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été distants avec lui, ni même ce qui les avaient fait changer de comportement ensuite, mais Laurefindil pouvait maintenant espérer pouvoir commencer à comprendre cette nouvelle Terre du Milieu et ainsi y agir. Il n'avait alors pas perdu plus de temps : il avait commencé à apprendre l'« English » avec Elladan, à comprendre comment se servir d'un téléphone, que ce dernier lui avait acheté, ainsi qu'à faire fonctionner la « Shower ».

Prit dans ses réflexions, il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une mouette croassa au-dessus de lui, et il ferma les yeux, plongeant dans d'autres souvenirs, ceux-ci bien plus sombres.

Un port au sol de pierre, des structures de métal froides, des explosions… D'imposantes tours s'élevant, menaçantes, vers le ciel, semblables à l'ancienne forteresse de métal d'Isengard… Des bruits atroces, l'air – apparaissant pourtant clair et pur – annihilait un peu plus à chaque respiration ; comme la plus épaisse des fumées…

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces images auxquelles il ne voulait pas repenser, et remonta sur la plage en direction de la route. Là, il avisa un homme qui s'approchait de lui, alors remettant rapidement ses chaussures, il s'avança à son tour. Arrivé face à l'homme, il s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de se rappeler comment il était censé le saluer. C'était une simple syllabe non ? Un seul son… ?

« Hi. » Fit-il, s'apprêtant à effectuer un salut formel elfique et se retenant de justesse, se rappelant que le Seigneur Elladan lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Laurefindil entendit l'homme lui retourner sa salutation, et lui dire autre chose d'où il ne tira que le mot « taxi ».

« Yes. » Répondit-il alors en secouant vigoureusement la tête, soulagé d'avoir globalement compris ce que l'homme lui demandait. « Taxi. »

L'homme lui parla à nouveau, des mots lui étant incompréhensibles, mais comme l'homme tournait les talons et s'en allait, Glorfindel lui emboîta le pas.

Plus loin, Glorfindel aperçu, comme il l'avait supposé, l'objet qu'Elrohir lui avait décrit comme étant une sorte de char n'ayant pas besoin de chevaux pour avancer, et que Laurefindil savait maintenant être un « Car », ou dans certaines occasions un « Taxi ». Il monta donc dans le véhicule avec le chauffeur, et l'engin, semblant prendre vie tout seul, leur permis de quitter la plage.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa destination fut un peu long, et il s'extirpa finalement avec joie de la voiture ronflante, donnant la somme d'argent, – un simple fin morceau de parchemin coloré apparemment… – que le jumeau brun lui avait laissé pour payer le transport, à l'homme qui s'en saisit plus que satisfait.  
Glorfindel entra alors dans ce qu'il considérait être une sorte de grande auberge ou de point relais, un « hotel ». Il emprunta ensuite les escaliers qui le mènerait jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Elladan, l'« elevator » le rendant un peu nerveux, et lui donnant envie de heurter les parois métalliques de cette… plateforme mouvante, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'écroulent devant lui et le laisse sortir. Ça avait d'ailleurs créé un peu de remus ménage le premier jour où Laurefindil et son ami étaient venus pour loger ici.

Arrivé au second étage, il compta le nombre de porte à sa droite, encore incapable de lire les chiffres inscrits sur ces dernières, et il trouva enfin celle dans laquelle il avait dormit la nuit précédente.

« ...All right, I'm looking forward to speak with you very soon. » Dit Elladan, tandis que Glorfindel pénétrait dans la pièce, avant de rabattre l'écran de son ordinateur et de se tourner vers lui. ǀ _Avez-vous rencontré quelques difficultés avec le transport ?_ ǀ

« ǀ _Non, j'ai suivi vos conseils et tout s'est déroulé parfaitement._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Très bien, avez-vous trouvé quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je crains que non,_ ǀ Avoua l'elfe blond avec un petit soupir. ǀ Si _cette chose – qui ou quoi qu'elle soit – fut vraiment présente pour effrayer le couple d'Humains sur cette partie de la côte, elle n'y est plus._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je me doutais de cela. ǀ_ Annonça Elladan en hochant la tête pour lui-même, l'air pensif. ǀ _Mais nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien, et cet évènement ayant été notre seul semblant de piste… Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons…_ ǀ »

Le semi-elfe interrompit là ses réflexions comme un étrange bruit tonitruant emplit la pièce. Rapidement, il se tourna vers son ordinateur portable et ouvrit l'écran pour le consulter.

« ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel, venez !_ ǀ Appela-t-il alors son ami, un sourire se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres. ǀ _C'est mon frère qui cherche à nous contacter !_ ǀ

Elladan cliqua sur le bouton « décrocher » tandis que Glorfindel venait s'asseoir à la table à côté de lui, et une seconde passa avant que l'image retranscrite d'Elrohir n'apparaisse devant eux, sur ce que Glorfindel nommait encore « Le plat Palantir » pour le plus grand amusement des jumeaux.

« ǀ _Mae Govannen._ ǀ Salua l'elfe blond, plaçant la main sur le cœur et inclinant la tête, la coutume reprenant le dessus.

─ ǀ _Mae Govannen !_ ǀ Répondit joyeusement Elrohir, bien que visiblement mit mal à l'aise par cette formalité dont il n'avait plus l'habitude.

─ ǀ _Comment se passe votre semaine seul à_ ǀ Los Angeles ? Demanda Elladan à son frère sur un ton badin.

─ ǀ _Eh bien, elle est des plus merveilleuse sans vous pour me sermonner, mon Frère !_ ǀ Lança Elrohir sur un ton joueur.

Elladan se contenta de sourire comme Glorfindel et, après un instant, l'image d'Elrohir fixa son regard sur l'elfe blond.

« ǀ _Je poursuis mes recherches Seigneur Glorfindel. Si nous n'avons, pour l'instant, trouvé aucune preuve de la présence d'autres Eldar, cela ne signifie pas que nous n'en trouverons pas, je garde espoir._ ǀ »

A cela l'expression de Laurefindil perdit son amusement et, sérieux, il ancra son regard dans celui du jumeau à l'écran avant d'acquiescer une fois, silencieusement.

─ ǀ _Bien…_ ǀ Elladan brisa nerveusement le silence s'étant installé. ǀ _Si ce n'est pas pour nous informer d'une nouvelle, alors pourquoi avez-vous donc appelé, mon Frère ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _N'ai-je donc pas le droit d'avoir envie de saluer mon très cher Frère, et mon ami ?_ ǀ Réplica en plaisantant Elrohir, affichant un sourire, mais un peu mal à l'aise.

─ ǀ _Bien sûr !_ ǀ Répondit rapidement Glorfindel, se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir amené les deux frères dans une humeur triste, et affichant un petit sourire pour changer ça.

─ ǀ _Évidemment !_ ǀ Renchérit Elladan, reprenant cœur. ǀ _Et sachez que nous avons-nous une nouvelle, le Seigneur Glorfindel et moi comptons nous rendre au_ ǀ centre commercial ǀ _pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Comment ?_ ǀ S'étonna le concerné, tournant vivement la tête vers le jumeau brun.

─ ǀ _Oui, il vous faut bien de nouveaux habits mellon nín, vous ne pouvez continuer à user les vêtements et souliers de mon frère ou moi-même._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Eh bien mon frère, il semble que vous ayez oublié d'informer Seigneur Glorfindel de vos intentions !_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Effectivement !_ ǀ Confirma Glorfindel en hochant la tête à l'écran, et tournant ensuite son attention sur Elladan, demandant une explication.

─ ǀ _Seigneur, vous savez que j'ai raison !_ ǀ Répondit celui-ci en le fixant à son tour.

─ ǀ _Bien, je crois que je vais vous quittez à présent, car un cours m'attend et je n'ai point envie d'être le témoin de l'un de vos différents… !_ ǀ Annonça Elrohir à l'écran, un sourire au bord des lèvres. ǀ _Navaer !_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Comment ?_ ǀ S'exclama Elladan prit au dépourvu, regardant de nouveau son frère qui le saluait de la main. ǀ _Non, attendez… !_ ǀ »

Mais un bruit retentit et la connexion Skype s'interrompit, affichant un gros téléphone rouge agressif, déclenchant un gros soupir de la part du semi-elfe.

« ǀ _La… vision à disparue._ ǀ » Remarqua Glorfindel, sans comprendre.

Elladan lui lança un regard appuyé, puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« ǀ _Oui._ ǀ Dit-il, se rappelant que son ami était encore loin d'être familiarisé avec la technologie humaine. ǀ _Mon Frère a mis fin à… l'échange._ ǀ

Glorfindel acquiesça, se sentant un peu dépassé, comme à chaque fois où il devait traiter avec une de ces nouvelles inventions des Hommes.

« ǀ _Bien._ ǀ Déclara Adrian, satisfait que son ami l'ait au moins compris cette fois-ci. ǀ _Partons vous achetez de nouveaux habits, Seigneur._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Je ne souhaite pas retourner dans cette… cité._ ǀ Contra sombrement Glorfindel, croisant les bras et réprimant un frisson.

─ ǀ _Croyez-moi, je comprends vos réticences._ ǀ Commença prudemment Elladan, sentant la culpabilité ressurgir pour les mauvaises expériences que son ami avait dû vivre en arrivant en Terre du Milieu. ǀ _Mais si vous souhaitez pouvoir évoluer dans ce monde, il vous faut apprendre la discrétion. Le meilleur moyen de faire cela est de faire croire, le plus possible, aux humains que vous êtes l'un d'entre eux._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Très bien._ ǀ Accepta-t-il, après un moment à fixer le fils d'Elrond, pondérant. ǀ _Mais promettez moi que je ne serais pas obligé de me vêtir des mêmes étranges habits que porte le Seigneur Elrohir… !_ ǀ

Elladan cligna des yeux. Les cligna à nouveau. Puis les ouvrit grand alors que ses lèvres se contorsionnaient, et qu'il tournait la tête suspicieusement hors de la vision de Glorfindel. Ce dernier regarda son ancien élève les yeux plissés, mais après un instant l'elfe brun se racla la gorge et le regarda fixement, croisant de nouveaux les bras. Le blond soupira.

─ ǀ _Très bien,_ ǀ Céda-t-il finalement. ǀ _Rendons nous à ce… comment dîtes vous… ?_ ǀ

─ Centre commercial. » Aida Elladan.

Glorfindel voulut répéter le nom prononcé par son ami, mais le son ne dépassa pas ses pensées puisqu'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. A la place, il acquiesça et les deux elfes quittèrent alors la chambre d'hôtel.

Glorfindel se regarda dans la glace des toilettes publics, et une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit : Étrange.

« ǀ _Venez !_ ǀ » Indiqua Elladan à ses côtés. « ǀ _Placez-vous ici et fixez l'objet._ ǀ »  
L'elfe blond fit ce que lui demanda et fixa le petit boitier noir qu'Elladan tenait en l'air, face à eux.

« ǀ _Voilà !_ ǀ » S'exclama-t-il après quelque secondes. « ǀ _Regardez !_ ǀ »

Le semi-elfe lui montra le « phone » qui était maintenant lumineux, et il put y voir une sorte de peinture le montrant, le regard fixe mais perplexe.

« ǀ _Est-ce donc vraiment une nécessité… ?_ ǀ Demanda-t-il, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois déjà depuis quelques minutes.

─ ǀ _Oui, c'est indispensable si vous tenez à rester discret._ ǀ Répondit le fils d'Elrond d'une voix monotone, tandis qu'il pianotait sur le clavier de son portable.

« Je lui ai acheté ses premières lentilles, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Écrit-il sur le petit écran blanc de message.

« ǀ _Cela me semble que trop étrange…_ ǀ Rajouta Glorfindel, regardant le miroir, mal à l'aise.

─ ǀ _C'est bien loin d'être étrange._ ǀ Contra l'elfe brun en jetant un regard à son ami, puis se focalisant rapidement sur son téléphone pour continuer en marmonnant, distrait. ǀ _J'ai envoyé un message à mon frère, contenant cette… représentation de vous…_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Vous mentez !_ ǀ » Accusa l'elfe Noldo en plissant les yeux, méfiant, mais comme il n'obtint pas de réponse il reprit après un instant, curieux. ǀ _…Que dit-il ?_ ǀ

Alors qu'Elladan allait répondre, le téléphone vibra et le regard des deux elfes se posa en même temps sur le petit objet.

« ǀ _Il dit…_ ǀ »

Elladan ouvrit la boîte de dialogue et lu.

« Terrifiant ?... »

« ǀ _Que cela convient parfaitement._ ǀ » Termina-t-il, l'air circonspect.

─ ǀ _Vous mentez à nouveau !_ ǀ Pointa Laurefindil fronçant les sourcils.

─ ǀ _Bien sûr que non, pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?_ ǀ Répliqua Elladan, lui tournant le dos et se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers la sortie des toilettes.

─ ǀ _Par les saintes étoiles... !_ ǀ S'exclama Glorfindel voyant le Semi-Elfe partir. ǀ _Elrondion, revenez immédiatement !_ ǀ »

Il emboîta alors le pas du jeune homme brun, non sans jeter un dernier regard au miroir, montrant une paire d'yeux qui oscillait à présent entre fauve et or, en fonction de la lumière la touchant.

« ǀ _Bien,_ ǀ Déclara le fils aîné d'Elrond avec l'attitude d'un professionnel énonçant des faits, ǀ _Nous vous avons acheté des habits et des_ ǀ lentilles, ǀ _il ne nous manque plus que des chaussures, et je connais l'endroit idéal pour cela._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Il me semble que nous avons déjà vu des étagères de souliers, dans les échoppes de vêtements que nous avons aperçus auparavant,_ ǀ Remarqua Glorfindel avec un regard incrédule en direction d'Elladan, ǀ _pourtant vous n'avez pas souhaité vous y intéresser._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Tout ce que font les Humains n'est pas d'une qualité irréprochable,_ ǀ Témoigna Elladan, une expression pincée sur le visage, ǀ _ce que vous avez vu, mon Seigneur, était à bas prix et confectionné à partir de pauvres matériaux. Ce que nous allons voir est beaucoup plus convenable, venez._ ǀ

Laurefindil sembla considérer la réponse pendant une seconde, et acquiesça finalement avec un petit mouvement d'épaule avant de suivre le semi-elfe dans la boutique Hugo Boss.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le magasin et commencèrent à parcourir lentement un rayon, l'elfe Noldo observant tantôt les rangées de vêtements et chaussures l'air confus, et tantôt les quelques clients qui passaient près d'eux, leur lançant des regards nerveux et méfiants.

« ǀ _Bien._ ǀ Intervint Elladan adressant à la dérobée un regard inquiet à l'elfe à ses côtés et espérant ainsi diriger sur lui l'attention que son ami portait aux alentours. ǀ _La première chose à faire est de trouver des souliers à votre taille mais voyez donc avant si un des modèles exposés vous plait._ ǀ

L'elfe blond jeta un regard circulaire mais plus perdu qu'observant vraiment les rayons.

« ǀ _Comment suis-je donc sensé savoir ce qui est convenable de porter pour un humain !_ ǀ Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

─ ǀ _Seigneur Glorfindel je vous assure que toute chaussure est convenable et confortable dans cette échoppe._ ǀ » Assura calmement le semi-elfe ne tenant pas rigueur du ton de son ami.

Glorfindel fixa un instant Elladan puis finalement détourna les yeux et s'efforça de regarder dans le rayon dédié aux chaussures. Après quelques secondes, il se dirigea vers les boîtes de cartons et prit en main une chaussure qui était posée dessus, exposée. La tournant entre ses mains, il l'examina en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, pas encore habitué aux lentilles qu'il portait et il la mena ensuite à son nez sentant la forte odeur de cuir qui s'en dégageait. Il sentit alors sur lui le poids d'un regard et, tournant la tête à droite, il vit un Homme le fixer des yeux, les détournant seulement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et que Glorfindel redevint suspicieux. L'elfe regarda l'humain finalement s'éloigner mais resta les yeux fixés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision. Tentant de se reprendre, Glorfindel se tourna ensuite vers son ancien élève.

« ǀ _Celui-ci est en cuir n'est-ce pas… ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Effectivement._ ǀ Approuva Elladan en s'approchant. ǀ _C'est une matière très prisée chez les humains pour la confection de souliers._ ǀ

─ ǀ _Alors je choisi cela,_ ǀ Annonça Laurefindil après avoir observé rapidement ce qu'il tenait entre les mains. ǀ _Où est donc le second… ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Trouvons votre taille._ ǀ » Répondit l'elfe brun avec un petit sourire avant de se baisser pour et chercher parmi les boîtes de cartons. Les paires complètes se trouvant dans ses boîtes.

Hésitant un instant, il sortit finalement plusieurs boites à chaussure de la pille les posant en équilibre sur son bras droit.

« ǀ _Allons essayer celles-ci si vous le voulez bien, vous n'avez pas besoin de celle qui est présentée seule._ ǀ »

Après ça, Glorfindel suivit Elladan jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages plusieurs fois pour pouvoir remplir la nouvelle garde-robe de Glorfindel de chaussures aussi. Ayant payés à la caisse – concept que Glorfindel eut du mal à comprendre – ils sortirent finalement de la boutique les bras chargés de nouveaux sacs et prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fait une dizaine de pas qu'ils entendirent des cris provenant de plus loin que ne laissait voir leur vue. Se figeant tous deux, ils observèrent les gens autour d'eux faire de même et se tourner en direction des sons. Bientôt pourtant, le mouvement se fit : Vive et soudaine, la foule se densifia autour d'Elladan et Glorfindel, se resserrant, les bousculant violemment.

« ǀ _PAR MANWË QUE SE PASSE-T-IL À PRÉSENT ?!_ ǀ S'emporta l'elfe blond furieux et, ce réflexe militaire ne l'ayant jamais quitté, prenant une position de défense tandis qu'il maudissait mentalement le comportement illogique et agressif des humains de cette époque.

─ ǀ _Restez calme je vous en prie !_ ǀ Répliqua le semi-elfe inquiet de voir la situation mal tourner comme pour ce qu'il avait appelé « l'épisode de l'ascenseur » et pourtant il était tout autant déstabilisé par la réaction des gens.

Glorfindel tourna son attention sur son ami pour lui demander s'il savait pourquoi les humains avaient cette réaction soudaine mais un bruit résonnant fit mourir les mots sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il se tourna en direction du son alors que son visage perdait toutes ses couleurs et il ne bougea plus.

Une détonation. Suivit d'une autre…

La foule hurlait de terreur et se ruait en tous sens…

Plusieurs retentirent encore …

Elladan et Glorfindel étaient maintenant percutés incessamment par les gens cherchant à fuir et un violent coup à l'épaule finit par sortir le semi-elfe de sa torpeur, saisissant le bras de son ami immobile, il s'élança à toute vitesse à travers la foule. Laurefindil sembla alors récupérer sa capacité à bouger et se rendant heureusement compte qu'il n'était pas emporté par la masse mais plutôt par le fils d'Elrond qui cherchait de toute évidence à leur faire quitter le centre commercial le plus vite possible, il se mit alors à courir à sa suite, heurtant et écartant de son passage les humains affolés qui faisaient de même.

Elladan et Laurefindil couraient alors à en perdre haleine se frayant un chemin désespérément à travers la foule, réussissant à peine à se faufiler sans entrer en collision mais toujours se suivant de près comme la main du semi-elfe enserrait le poignet du Noldo comme un étau. Puis soudain, le mouvement général s'accéléra, surpris Glorfindel fut percuté de plein fouet par la masse. Son dos entra en contact avec une vitrine de magasin et la douleur lui sembla lui vider l'air des poumons et des couleurs vives emplissaient sa vision. Lorsqu'il put à nouveau respirer, il était toujours debout, adossé à la vitrine et encore plus de gens le passait en courant, chaque fois le pressant un peu plus contre le verre. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui et il se rendit alors compte d'autre chose. Le fils d'Elrond n'était nulle part dans son champ de vision. Prit d'effroi, il s'élança dans le tumulte sans plus aucune considération pour les personnes dont il provoquerait la chute.

« ǀ _SEIGNEUR ELLADAN_ ! ǀ Hurla-t-il au milieu du vacarme. ǀ _ELRONDION !_ ǀ

─ ǀ _GLORFINDEL… !_ ǀ Vociféra Elladan avant d'être projeté vers la droite puis se faire marcher dessus et s'étaler de tout son long sur le carrelage froid de la galerie. ǀ _GLORFINDEL OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?_ ǀ »

Parmi le chaos, le regard du semi-elfe et du Noldo se croisèrent par hasard et rapidement le blond accourait auprès de son ami et tentait de l'aider à se relever malgré la foule devenue folle qui semblait vouloir les engouffrer complètement.

Sacs de courses alors oubliés, ils continuèrent de fuir et alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin en vue de la porte de sortie, des coups de feu résonnèrent à nouveau, ceux-ci bien plus proche et – Glorfindel réalisa – provenant d'en face et pas de l'arrière.

« ǀ _DEMI-TOUR !_ ǀ » Paniqua Elladan emportant déjà son ami qui s'était tourné et fuyait avec lui revenant sur leurs pas. « ǀ _REBROUSSEZ CHEMIN !_ ǀ »

Mais déjà les tirs étaient trop près, Laurefindil le savait. Saisissant alors Elladan par la manche, il se jeta dans le premier interstice qu'il trouva dans la foule et entrainant son ami avec lui, ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements.

« ǀ _QUE FAITES VOUS ?!_ ǀ Rugit Elladan tout bonnement terrorisé tandis qu'il était emporté à la suite de l'elfe blond, courant à une allure folle dans les rayons désertés et jonchés de vêtements abandonnés à même le sol. ǀ _IL FAUT SORTIR D'ICI… !_ ǀ

─ ǀ _L'ennemi est trop près !_ ǀ Lui répondit-il sans ralentir, tournant ensuite à un angle et allant s'accroupir derrière un présentoir de chaussures dans le fond de la boutique.

─ ǀ _Avez-vous conscience qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie dans cette pièce ?_ ǀ Reprocha rageusement Elladan également accroupit, sa voix un chuchotement accusateur. ǀ _Si les personnes originaires de l'attaque nous trouvent ici nous n'en réchapperons pas !_ ǀ »

Avant que Glorfindel puisse répondre, des hurlements de terreur leur parvinrent depuis la galerie et les décharges de la fusillade résonnèrent en centaines d'impacts mortels dans le couloir. Prostrés derrière le présentoir, les deux elfes restèrent dans le silence le plus total et à chaque détonation Laurefindil réprimait un tremblement, à chaque tir, les poings d'Elladan se resserraient, ses jointures devenant blanches.

Le moment sembla se prolonger éternellement avec une violence inouïe jusqu'à ce que la situation atteigne son paroxysme avec l'explosion des vitres de la boutique où les deux amis se trouvaient. Suivit alors le silence. Complet et constant, il semblait plus horrible encore que ne l'avaient été les détonations. Glorfindel et Elladan ne se regardaient pas. Maintenant assis, leurs yeux aveugles étaient arrêtés sur les rayons face à eux. Un soupir échappa à l'elfe blond, plus une expiration nerveuse qu'autre chose, et il tourna alors son attention sur son compagnon.

« ǀ _Elrondion… ?_ ǀ Appela-t-il en un murmure, inquiet d'être découvert mais aussi de voir l'expression pâle et crispée sur le visage du fils d'Elrond.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui lentement, blanc comme neige et semblant redécouvrir la présence de son ami à ses côtés.

« ǀ _N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de sortir rapidement d'ici… ?_ ǀ Demanda Laurefindil saisissant la main de l'elfe brun et parlant une fois sur qu'il avait réellement son attention.

Elladan fixa de nouveau ce qu'il y avait devant lui si bien que Glorfindel crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ou qu'il ne lui répondrait pas mais après un instant, l'elfe brun inspira profondément, déglutit difficilement et répondit :

« ǀ _Il… Je… Je crois..._ ǀ Murmura-t-il intelligible, sa main libre fermée sur son genou replié.

─ ǀ _Seigneur Elladan._ ǀ Appela l'elfe blond, son ton discret mais pressant malgré lui tandis qu'il serrait les épaules du semi-elfe pour le réconforter. ǀ _Où est cette sortie ?_ ǀ

─ ǀ _La… La_ ǀ sortie de secours… Continua-t-il semblant à peine entendre l'elfe Noldo avant de se tourner soudainement vers lui. ǀ _Venez !_ ǀ »

Disant ça, il se tourna et se releva doucement pour regarder si les alentours étaient réellement déserts. Ne voyant personne, les deux elfes sortirent de leur cachette complètement pour se diriger vers l'entrée du magasin avec la discrétion propre à ceux de leur peuple. Devant leurs yeux, s'étendit alors une vision de désastre et d'horreur.

Des corps d'hommes, femmes ou enfants, jonchaient le sol par dizaines, morts et laissés à l'endroit de leur chute, leur expression figée dans la peur ou la douleur.

Les yeux des deux amis parcoururent la scènes morbide et Elladan étouffa soudain un cri de son poing titubant en arrière jusqu'à s'écrouler dans ce qui restait des vitrines d'exposition, des millions d'éclats de verre tranchants. Ses yeux étaient larges et non-voyant, il respirait difficilement. Laurefindil, murmurant les mots de prière pour les morts, le vit chanceler et accourut inquiet.

« ǀ _Elrondion !_ ǀ » S'exclama-t-il en s'accroupissant près de lui. « ǀ _Êtes-vous blessé ?_ ǀ »

Sans attendre de réponse, il lui attrapa rapidement les mains et en examina chaque face. Elles étaient couvertes de coupures et de sang mais les dommages étaient heureusement que superficiels. Glorfindel survola son ami du regard pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas autrement blessé puis passa une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser.

« ǀ _Certains sont peut-être encore en vie…_ ǀ » Souffla Elladan d'une voix presque inexistante.

Laurefindil regarda les êtres immobiles au sol avec grief. Peut-être un cœur battait-t-il encore trop faiblement pour être entendu mais même s'il trouvait une personne encore en vie, ils ne pourraient rien pour elles sans guérisseur ni matériel de guérison…

« ǀ _Leurs fae ont quittés leurs corps,_ ǀ » Déclara le Noldo avec finalité avant de détourner le regard des victimes pour le fixer sur son ancien élève, ǀ _nous ne pouvons rien pour eux, venez !_ ǀ »

Il poussa alors légèrement Elladan à avancer et inspirant profondément, l'elfe brun s'efforça de marcher seul, en avant pour les guider jusqu'à une sortie de secours.

Rapidement, ils parcoururent alors les couloirs du centre commercial silencieux mais peuplés de silhouettes couchées à terre. Glorfindel allait la mâchoire serrée devant ce spectacle de désolation et Elladan s'obligeait à respirer calmement tandis que ses yeux bondissaient de boutiques en boutiques et de couloirs en couloirs, s'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir de nulle part les tireurs. Puis soudainement, d'autres tirs se firent entendre. Le semi-elfe se stoppa si brutalement à ce son que le Noldo faillit lui rentrer dedans et Elladan se rua alors en direction de la rambarde avant que Glorfindel ne puisse l'en empêcher.

A cet instant même, Laurefindil crut voir un mouvement dans la limite sa vision.

Il tourna la vers cette direction et par-delà la rambarde, Glorfindel crut apercevoir une silhouette déambulant rapidement entre les corps jonchant le sol du rez-de-chaussée. Grande et agile, elle avançait avec fluidité dans le couloir peuplé de morts, un nuage sombre et bref ne faisant que passer à travers la scène macabre sans en être affecté.

Une série de coup de feu résonna, brisant l'instant éphémère et Elladan tomba au sol dissimulé derrière la vitre opaque à présent percée. Prit de panique, Glorfindel fut aux côtés du semi-elfe en un battement de cils.

« ǀ _Je ne suis pas blessé._ ǀ Assura alors d'une traite ce dernier, l'air plus effrayée qu'endolori. ǀ _Venez, la sortie n'est plus qu'à quelques pas !_ ǀ »

Ils se redressèrent tous deux et alors qu'Elladan déjà repartait, Glorfindel lança un dernier regard troublé par-dessus la barrière et vers le rez-de-chaussée à nouveau figé dans le même calme oppressant.

« ǀ _Nous ne sommes plus loin Seigneur Glorfindel !_ ǀ » Pressa le semi-elfe après avoir remarqué la pause de son ami. « ǀ _Hâtez-vous !_ ǀ »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux dans la direction de la porte qui n'était effectivement plus qu'à quelques mètres mais ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsqu'Elladan s'écroula soudainement en un cri plaintif, Laurefindil réussissant tout juste à le rattraper et amortir sa chute.

« ǀ _Elrondion !_ ǀ S'exclama l'elfe Noldo avec stupeur tandis qu'il glissait au sol avec l'elfe brun et qu'il passait fermement le bras derrière son dos pour le maintenir en position assise puisqu'il ne semblait pas y arriver seul.

─ ǀ _Je…_ ǀ Haleta le fils d'Elrond palpant avec hésitation son torse, le visage stupéfait et terrifié. « ǀ _Je crois bien… être atteint finalement…_ ǀ »

Et lorsqu'à ces mots, la main d'Elladan se souleva, Glorfindel put contempler le sang qui s'était répandu sur les doigts et les vêtements de son ami. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'horreur et Il resta pétrifié. La seconde d'après néanmoins, il reprenait mouvement et, défaisant la chemise d'Elladan, il analysa les dommages faits à son ami : Une petite perforation au-dessus de l'abdomen, sur la cage-thoracique qui faisait abondamment couler le sang.

« ǀ _Je ne vois pas de projectile !_ ǀ » Dit-il affolé après un instant avant de palper l'extrémité ronde de la blessure et d'arracher involontairement un cri de douleur au semi-elfe.

─ ǀ _Vous ne le trouverez pas… !_ ǀ Pantela Elladan.

─ ǀ _Balivernes… !_ ǀ » Retourna Laurefindil la voix agitée et l'air buté.

Mais, conscient qu'à chaque secondes son ami se vidait un peu plus de son sang, il enleva sa chemise et, en arrachant un pan, noua le tissu serré autour de la taille du semi-elfe suscitant un grognement plaintif.

Elladan retomba alors lourdement au sol et continua à haleter le regard hagard. Désemparé, Glorfindel regarda autour d'eux comme si l'aide pouvait leur parvenir soudainement d'un tournant et reposant les yeux sur son ami au teint de plus en plus pâle, il le prit par les épaules et tenta de capter son regard vague.

« ǀ _Tenez bon !_ ǀ » Exigea-t-il malgré sa voix qui tremblait légèrement. « ǀ _Je vais chercher de l'aide !_ ǀ »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, Laurefindil sentit les mains froides du fils d'Elrond agripper ses bras et y planter les ongles. Le semi-elfe avait toujours le regard affolé mais également vitreux, il hyperventilait les yeux grands ouverts de terreur.

« ǀ _Ne les laissez pas…_ ǀ Supplia-t-il essoufflé. ǀ _Prendre mon sang…_ ǀ

─ ǀ _Seigneur, ne parlez pas !_ ǀ Répondit l'elfe Noldo en essayant de paraître calme face à son ancien élève. ǀ _Vous devez…_ ǀ »

Elladan le saisit alors avec plus de conviction et l'attirant vers lui de force, il fixa son regard hystérique dans celui dépassé de Glorfindel et, agressivement, cracha presque ses paroles suivantes :

« ǀ _S'ils veulent prélever mon sang…_ ǀ » Dit-il avant de prendre une autre respiration douloureuse et continuer d'un ton angoissé. « ǀ _Promettez-moi… Vous ne les laisserez pas…_ ǀ »

Glorfindel resta muet et soudain un bruit étrange de vrombissement se fit entendre, résonnant dans le couloir désert.

« ǀ _Elrondion…_ ǀ » Commença nerveusement Glorfindel avant de céder face au regard terrorisé et implorant de l'elfe brun. « ǀ _Je promets._ ǀ »

La promesse faite, le semi-elfe sembla se mollifier et lentement ses mains se desserrèrent, un soupir, une expression presque de soulagement si ce n'avait été de la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait près de son torse et son regard fou sembla s'apaiser. Il voulut mettre en mots ses remercîment mais il se sentait si fatigué tout à coup, ses yeux insistaient vraiment pour se fermer…

« ǀ _Elrondion… ?!_ ǀ » S'exclama Glorfindel sentant le froid l'envahir devant son ami qui fermait les yeux et se mettant à le secouant violemment. « ǀ _MELLON !_ ǀ »

Mais c'était vain, car même si ses paupières s'ouvrirent sous le mouvement, la tête bougeait sans résistance, les yeux restaient vides et révulsés.

« ǀ _NON !_ ǀ » Hurla Laurefindil abandonnant le semblant de calme qu'il s'était donné et niant ce qu'il voyait tandis qu'il tremblait et que des bourdonnements continuaient à emplir ses oreilles. ǀ _MELLON NÍN OUVREZ LES YEUX !_ ǀ »

Puis il réalisa d'un coup. Le bruit qu'il entendait provenait des vibrations produites par le téléphone portable d'Elladan. Là était son moyen de recevoir de l'aide ! Anxieusement, il commença à fouiller son ami à la recherche du petit appareil. Mais par tous les Valar, il ne le trouvait pas ! Où l'avait donc mis son ami ?!

L'appareil sonna encore pendant quelques secondes et Laurefindil, le trouvant finalement dans la poche de jean d'Elladan, tourna fébrilement le téléphone vers lui. Pour constater que l'écran d'appel disparaissait. Il resta un instant passif, fixant la fenêtre lumineuse devant lui d'un regard absent, refusant d'y croire. Puis il sembla revenir soudain en action et ses doigts tremblant commencèrent à taper répétitivement sur l'écran tactile mais rien ne sembla se passer. Pas de communication fut mise en place.

Désespéré, Laurefindil considéra son ami toujours inerte et pâle, le morceau de chemise autour de son torse maintenant teinté écarlate et finalement, il lança un regard hagard autour de lui, ne pouvant que constater les couloirs déserts. Faiblement, il entendait des bruits aiguës et répétitifs résonner de plus en plus proche et il se demanda quelles malédictions pourraient encore leurs réserver les humains. Une chose cependant était claire, s'il ne trouvait pas un guérisseur dans les plus brefs délais, le fils d'Elrond ne survivrait pas. Seulement… Si Laurefindil quittait son ami et partait à la recherche d'un guérisseur, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le trouver en vie à son retour…


	9. CHAPITRE VIII : Encounter long awaited

**Notes :**

Voilà enfin le neuvième chapitre :) !

Bref petit avertissement pour ce chapitre, il va y avoir un peu de violence (pas beaucoup encore mais je préfère être prudente...) et une scène de slash un peu décrite... Pour ceux qui n'apprécie pas vraiment ce type de scènes, scrollez jusqu'aux " *** " pour lire sans trop de risque :) (A ce niveau une scène du même genre est aussi présente mais plus ou moins sous entendue...)

Précision :

Sur Ambar Eldaron j'ai trouvé une liste de mot (dont j'ai été malheureusement incapable de tester la fiabilité...) qui transcrit ce qui serait apparemment du Valarin. C'est de cette liste que j'ai sorti le mot "mâchanâz, pl. mâchanumâz" qui est sensé vouloir dire "Autorité(s)", "Celui/ceux qui décide(nt)", (nom qui est par exemple utilisé pour les plus grands des Valar et qui est traduit par "Aratar" en elfique quenya).

* * *

Finley s'éveilla à l'odeur alléchante de bacon frit. Il contempla un instant la douce idée de faire semblant de rester sous la couette et dormir mais la fragrance eut finalement raison de lui et il s'extirpa des draps salivant d'avance. S'étirant longuement, il entreprit de sortir de la chambre tandis qu'il faisait tourner son épaule gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle émette un claquement satisfaisant. Passant ensuite dans le salon, il avisa Kyle préparant le couvert à table de riches assiettes de bacon, œufs frits, pain grillé et autres marmelades trônant au centre.

S'asseyant paresseusement, il attendit que le jeune homme le serve puis commença à manger, indiquant rapidement à son colocataire de faire de même. Ils déjeunèrent alors en silence et à la fin de leur repas, le brun débarrassa la table tandis que l'autre allait rapidement s'habiller puis s'asseyait sur le canapé, allumant la télévision.

« Je rentrerai plus tard aujourd'hui. » Dit Finley à son ami resté silencieux mais qu'il savait toujours à l'écoute. « Assure-toi que tout soit prêt quand j'arriverai. »

Puis regardant distraitement l'émission de cuisine diffusée, l'homme aux cheveux noirs sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et regarda par-dessus son épaule, Kyle resté près de la table :

« Tu devrais également prendre une douche, tu pus. » Ajouta-il en l'observant de la tête aux pieds avec un regard critique.

Le concerné releva un regard honteux vers lui et, après un mouvement brusque – gauche – il disparut en silence derrière la porte de la salle de bain

Se tournant vers la télévision, Finley reprit l'écoute distraite de la recette de « Bœuf Bourguignon » présentée par le cuisinier. Devant les images diffusées, il esquissa un sourire gourmand et, inconsciemment, sa main droite se mit à pianoter sur le bras du canapé. Son regard se détacha de l'écran après un temps et alla se poser sur la porte de la salle d'eau. Il resta encore un instant ainsi puis se leva finalement lentement. Allant jusqu'à la porte qu'il avait observé, il la trouva alors non verrouillée comme il l'avait supposé et abaissa la poignée avec lenteur avant d'entrer sans bruit dans la pièce.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était chaude et humide. Le son de l'eau qui coulait résonnait d'un bruissement constant et, tranquillement, Finley fit quelques pas avant de retirer rapidement ses sandales, sa chemise, son jean ainsi que ses sous-vêtements, les laissant par terre. Il s'approcha ensuite de la paroi embrumée et à demie-transparente de la douche.

Avec ce même sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté, il fit glisser la fenêtre et il put alors contempler Kyle qui, dos à lui, passait longuement le pommeau de douche sur son dos, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur son corps nu. Finley resta un moment à détailler ce qui se trouvait face à lui puis soudainement, il vit le jeune homme frissonner et se crisper. Lentement, celui-ci sembla vouloir regarder par-dessus son épaule mais interrompit son mouvement, le visage à peine tourné.

Ce fut à ce moment que Finley sortit de sa contemplation et, entrant tout à fait dans la douche, vint entourer son bras droit autour de la taille de Kyle tandis que de sa main gauche il faisait pivoter le robinet jusqu'à stopper l'écoulement de l'eau. Ceci fait, ladite main vint effleurer la joue humide, remontant le long de l'oreille, doucement repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux pour aller passer la langue sur le lob, le mordiller. Finley sentit le corps contre le sien frissonner à nouveau et entendit Kyle soupirer imperceptiblement avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser accès à sa nuque. Avec un petit sourire amusé, l'homme passa alors sa langue, puis ses lèvres sur le cou qui lui était présenté, léchant, suçant mais, tandis que le brun soupirait sous les sensations qu'il lui procurait, il avançait sa main à tâtons le long de la hanche, descendait en une caresse traînante jusqu'au pubis…

Puis, fermement, Finley referma sa main en un poing sur le pénis de Kyle. D'une main experte, il en parcourut toute sa longueur de haut en bas et à nouveau, formant un rythme rapide. Se contractant, le jeune homme brun rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Finley et commença à bouger le bassin, se calquant sur les mouvements que son compagnon effectuait sur son membre. Avec satisfaction, Finley l'écouta alors soupirer et gémir, la chair dans sa main de plus en plus tendue et dressée sous la stimulation de ses doigts qui la visitaient. Il se plut ensuite à passer son pouce sur l'extrémité du sexe de l'homme tremblant dans ses bras, des petits mouvements lents et circulaires, répétitifs. La réaction de Kyle ne se fit pas attendre lorsque le pénis continua son ascension, maintenant transpirant de sperme, et que le brun émit un petit son plaintif en satisfaction.

L'archéologue continua alors l'exploration de ce territoire qu'il connaissait si bien et, lentement, sa main gauche vint se poser sur le torse chaud, le long des côtes, les recouvrant largement pour finalement faire voyager sa paume jusqu'à un mamelon, les doigts de la main saisissant et massant généreusement la fine peau durcie et rose de celui-ci. Kyle laissa échapper un autre son entre soupir et plainte avant de timidement venir placer ses doigts près de ceux de Finley et caresser son propre téton. La main de Finley pourtant quitta l'endroit avant qu'ils ne puissent se toucher et, remontant le long de son cou, il alla la promener doigts après doigts comme on mime des pas, le long de sa joue, s'arrêtant près de ses lèvres. Là, il glissa son index doucement entre elles, les obligeant à s'ouvrir et pénétrant alors dans la cavité humide et chaude de la bouche de Kyle. Le muscle lingual vint caresser son index et son majeur, les couvrir de salive, les cajoler lentement comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire et un léger sourire complaisant se dessina sur les lèvres de Finley.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs laissa quelques instant ses doigts en cet endroit tiède et confortable mais termina par le quitter subitement. Sans hésitation aucune, il dirigea ensuite ses extrémités recouvertes de salive jusqu'à les placer devant l'anus de son compagnon brun et brusquement, entrer dans son rectum. Il sentit Kyle se raidir complètement à ça et vit aussi sa tête partir instinctivement vers l'avant comme s'il voulait se replier sur lui-même. Mais Finley ignora cette réaction et continua avec ce qu'il avait envisagé de faire, commençant à bouger répétitivement ses deux doigts en arc de cercle, à les plonger plus profond et à revenir, à les sortir et les entrer chacun leur tour ou ensemble tandis que son autre main continuait son travail sur la verge ardente… Et son colocataire restait prostré mais non immobile, ses mains se serrant et se desserrant sur le robinet qu'il agrippait d'une poigne de fer, son souffle venant diminué et haletant de même que ses gémissement – maintenant fréquents et de plus en plus audibles – venaient étouffés de par l'inclinaison de sa tête.

Puis soudain, Finley jugea les préliminaires satisfaisants. Retirant alors ses doigts de l'anus de Kyle et délaissant son sexe, il saisit l'homme par les hanches et l'empala d'un mouvement fluide, ce dernier lâchant un cri rauque qui résonna dans la douche à la pénétration.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en se jetant contre la paroi en une contorsion instinctive, agrippant la cuisse située derrière lui de sa main droite, y plantant les ongles.

─ _Ne me touches pas_ ! » Aboya rageusement Finley avant d'arracher agressivement la main de sa cuisse et de la plaquer sur le carrelage de douche, produisant un bruit sourd et incitant un autre cri de la part du jeune homme brun.

Tout semblant d'affection disparu alors complètement. Lascif et irascible, il le pilonna, le maintenant seulement par les hanches et le laissant entrer en collision avec le mur par intermittence, l'avant-bras de Kyle – resté où il l'avait placé – étant la seul chose empêchant trop de heurts, et Finley continua à pénétrer et s'extirper du postérieur devant lui avec une folie furieuse et tonitruante à ancrer ses ongles dans les hanches du jeune homme et le marquer de traces rouges à gémir et grogner de satisfaction en une cacophonie de sons également alimentée par les clameurs – de douleur, de plaisir ou bien les deux, Finley n'en était pas sûr – de son partenaire.

« Dis mon nom ! » Ordonna Finley d'une voix rude et rocailleuse alors qu'il s'appropriait une fois encore la moindre parcelle de l'anus de Kyle jusqu'à entrer en contact avec sa prostate et lui arracher un cri. « _Appel-moi_! »

Kyle laissa échapper un gémissement et mordit plus fort la lèvre qu'il torturait déjà lorsque, en un bruit aqueux, Finley se retira de lui une nouvelle fois et qu'un fluide écarlate naquit de son orifice pour s'écouler lentement sur ses fesses et continuer le long de ses jambes, tâchant le sol humide. Après quelques secondes, l'homme aux cheveux noirs, irrité de ne pas obtenir de réponse, plongea son sexe en érection avec plus de violence encore dans le rectum de Kyle, une vengeance furieuse. Dans son action enragée, il frappait de ses hanches et de son bassin le corps face à lui. Il l'entendit alors. D'abord une plainte étouffée, Kyle continua à répéter son nom de plus en plus haut. Au final, il le hurlait si fort que la salle résonnait de ses vociférations, que son corps vibrait de la puissance mise dans ses cris. Alors seulement Finley consentit à réduire le rythme insoutenable avec lequel il l'avait assailli brutalement et, peu après, il se figea complètement pour éjaculer abondamment à l'intérieur de Kyle.

Après les courtes minutes de béatitude suivant l'orgasme il se saisit finalement de la verge toujours pulsante du jeune homme et la massa rapidement.

« Maintenant. » Exigea-t-il murmurant à son oreille, la voix toujours embuée par le plaisir dont il fait l'expérience il y avait juste un instant « _Jouis pour moi_ ! »

Et en un petit gémissement plaintif suivit d'une série de soupirs haletants, Kyle jouit. Avec un dernier coup de rein possessif Finley se sépara alors de lui, essuyant sa main couverte de sperme sur la cuisse de son partenaire et son sexe couvert de sang sur un gant tombé négligemment au sol.

« Assure-toi que tout soit prêt. » Réitéra-t-il en jetant à Kyle un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule après être sorti de la douche et s'être rhabillé.

Finley quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant le jeune homme recroquevillé et à terre, sa main gauche couvrant son poignet droit et ses jambes ainsi que ses pieds couverts de sang.

Quittant le parking extérieur, Finley rejoignit rapidement la réception mais ne s'y arrêta pas, empruntant directement l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à l'étage de sa chambre. Dans le petit compartiment résonnait une musique discrète et il attendit dans la plateforme mouvante tandis que les petites lumières clignotaient. L'ascenseur s'arrêta finalement à son étage et, parcourant paresseusement le couloir, il traîna sa mallette jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de sortir sa carte magnétique de sa poche arrière de jean. Le système émit un léger bruit alors qu'il passait du rouge au vert et prenant sa mallette, il ouvrit négligemment.

Sur le point de poser son couvre-chef sur le porte manteau, il s'arrêta pourtant en plein mouvement. En effet, sur ce dernier une veste était accrochée et elle ne lui appartenait sûrement pas ! Soudainement extrêmement tendu et sur ses gardes, il tourna vivement la tête vers l'intérieur de la suite.

Là, assis à la table du salon-salle à manger portant des lunettes de soleil et une casquette était un homme aux cheveux blancs atteignant facilement la soixantaine. Avec un rapide coup d'œil, il remarqua aussi que deux autres personnes – plus jeunes mais portant les mêmes accessoires – se trouvaient côte à côte un peu en retrait. Entre eux, était également présent Kyle, silencieux et immobile.

« Oh... je ne savais pas que vous veniez aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il en reprenant constance et faisant quelques pas en direction de la table.

« Assieds-toi, nous avons à parler. » Lui intima l'homme l'air grave et rapidement Finley attrapa la deuxième chaise pour s'y poser.

Face de lui, il vit une des deux personnes sourire à son congénère tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts gantés dans les cheveux de Kyle. Dis Kyle qui ne semblait rien en faire, ses paupières battant seulement plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Voudriez-vous quelques rafraîchissements avant de débuter cette discussion ? » Demanda-t-il alors que son invité ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole. « Il me semble qu'il me reste une bouteille de vin rouge français dans le minibar, attention du service d'hôtel. »

L'homme le considéra un instant impassible puis un rictus de satisfaction vint relever ses lèvres fines.

« Un verre de vin serait bienvenue, oui. Répondit-il ensuite.

─ Kyle ! Appela Finley d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion après avoir acquiescé de la tête à l'attention de l'homme face à lui. Le vin ! »

Un léger bruit de friction puis un petit son plaintif fut sa seule réponse et le regard de Finley fila alors en direction de Kyle. Les épaules du jeune homme brun redevenaient immobiles après avoir tentées de bouger et, la personne qui n'était pas en train de lui toucher les cheveux, lui maintenait d'une main les poignets à l'arrière avec plus de force, tandis qu'avec l'autre, elle lui enfonçait un peu plus la bouche de son arme sur sa tempe. Le jeune homme brun lui dirigea alors un regard craintif avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers le sol. Finley interrogea du regard le sexagénaire et après une grimace de mécontentement, celui-ci fit un geste de la main.

Les deux personnes s'écartèrent à ce signe, laissant leur otage libre de ses mouvements et, sous les yeux attentifs de Finley, ce dernier alla directement chercher les deux coupes mise à disposition sur le plateau monté par le service d'étage avant de les poser tour à tour face aux deux hommes. L'archéologue se tourna alors vers son compagnon de table et s'aperçut que ce dernier observait Kyle avec une expression amusée.

Déjà, son colocataire, leur servait la boisson mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il risquait à tout moment de commettre une gaffe et Finley lui jeta un regard d'avertissement tandis qu'il versait un fond de liquide rouge dans chaque verre et se postait en retrait, sa main droite inhabituellement plaquée contre sa poitrine.

« C'est Kyle alors… ? » Commenta sagace l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourcil relevé et un rire ironique.

A cette question Finley se contenta d'acquiescer et en face l'homme ricana à nouveau avant de fixer son regard sur sa coupe, s'en saisir et la tapoter de ses doigts tout en la portant de côté. Sans attendre Kyle lui versait alors plus de vin et visible de tous, la bouteille oscillait violemment, laissant couler son liquide disgracieusement malgré les efforts du jeune homme pour contrôler ses tremblements.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu persiste tant à garder cette… chose. » Déclara son hôte, presque en rhétorique.

Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, Finley leva son verre à son tour pour se faire servir et le porta à ses lèvres pour boire une fois que ce fut fait.

« Tu m'as envoyé un email. » Commença finalement l'homme le regardant avec sérieux. « Où tu m'as dit que tu allais abandonner ce chantier, as-tu quelque chose à redire à ça… ? »

Finley, les yeux fixés sur son vin rouge, considéra sa réponse. Il envisagea de ne pas répondre, de monter de toute pièce une excuse… Finalement, il releva les yeux vers l'autre et ne lui dit rien que la vérité puisqu'il savait que les mensonges lui seraient inutiles.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ce message, je souhaite abandonner les recherches. » Expliqua-t-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux qui l'observaient. « Mais seulement dans ce pays. Ici, il n'y a que rumeurs et fadaises, rien de réel. »

Face au manque de réaction de l'homme qui le scrutait toujours silencieusement, Finley commença à remuer mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, perdant le semblant d'assurance qu'il avait voulu se donner.

« Je continuerais néanmoins les recherches autre part. » Tenta-t-il finalement de s'amender avant de boire une gorgée de son vin pour combler le silence qui suivit encore une fois.

L'invité resta muet pendant encore un instant puis inspira délibérément.

« Le service à apporter ton repas à ce que j'ai vu à mon arrivée, voudrais-tu le partager avec moi ce soir ? Demanda-t-il alors

─ Kyle ! Interpella Finley tandis qu'il adressait un petit sourire pratiqué à son hôte. Qu'y-a-t-il au dîner ce soir ?

─ V-viande et… légumes… » Bafouilla le concerné en regardant ses pieds.

Finley aperçu l'homme aux cheveux blancs dévisager dangereusement Kyle qui avait toujours les yeux baissés et apostropha alors son hôte pour détourner son attention.

« Cela vous convient-il ? » Demanda-t-il et suite à un hochement de tête affirmatif, poursuivit. « Sers le dîner Kyle. »

Le jeune homme brun ne répondit rien mais s'exécuta comme toujours et, prenant les deux assiettes sur le chariot repas, il y partagea équitablement la nourriture prévue pour deux personnes. Ceci fait, il alla les déposer devant l'hôte imprévu puis devant Finley avant de s'éloigner de la table à nouveau.

« De l'agneau et des haricots verts. » Constata l'homme aux cheveux blanc devant son plat avant d'énoncer d'une voix plus forte. _De l'agneau et des haricots verts_ !

─ D-de l'a-agneau et des… ha-haricots verts. Reprit Kyle bégayant.

─ Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu le gardes… Soupira alors le Senior. Il est incapable de présenter correctement un simple plat ! »

Finley, avisé, choisit de ne rien répondre à ça et commença à manger.

Quelques instants passèrent ainsi, les deux hommes mangeant en silence, mais bientôt une des deux personnes affublées de lunettes et casquette s'approcha hésitant du sexagénaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lâcha ce dernier molesté en lui dirigeant un regard peu avenant.

─ Nous voulons ça… Répondit l'individu avec un petit signe de tête en direction de Kyle avant de regarder ses chaussures et sourire légèrement. Nous l'aimons bien… C'est beau. »

Finley, terminant tout juste sa bouchée d'agneau, ignora complètement le regard paniqué que Kyle lui adressa de même que son visage blêmissant et toisa agressivement la personne qui venait de parler.

« Il n'est pas à vous de le posséder. » Sentencia-t-il froidement devant celle-ci qui, sous son regard intense, semblait vouloir disparaître dans le sol.

─ Allez, laisses-les donc s'amuser un peu. Plaida alors soudainement l'homme aux cheveux blancs sur un ton conciliant. Ils se sont révélés plutôt utiles et agréables dernièrement. »

Finley fit mine de ne pas voir Kyle qui le fixait suppliant et il croisa pendant une seconde le regard de son invité.

Il était fixe et assuré, un léger sourire courbant ses lèvres et Finley savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis il ne pourrait pas lui refuser ce qu'il demandait.

Délibérément, il posa ses couverts sur le rebord de l'assiette avec calme et lenteur puis se saisit de sa coupe de vin de la même manière. L'ayant portée à ses lèvres, il s'arrêta enfin.

« Pas de blessures au couteau, par balle ou de membres cassés. » Prévint-il finalement, ses lèvres et dents frottant contre le verre.

─ Vous l'avez entendu ? Releva alors l'homme avec dans la voix un avertissement destiné à ses deux compères. Allez !

─ Oui Mâchanâz1. Répondit la personne qui avait pointé l'arme à feu sur Kyle, le dos droit comme un I. Merci Mâchanumâz. »

A ces mots Kyle, qui fixait toujours désespérément Finley, ouvrit la bouche voulut parler mais l'archéologue lui adressa un tel regard dissuadant que les mots lui restèrent dans la gorge. La personne lui ayant touché les cheveux le bouscula alors, le poussant rudement en direction de la chambre à coucher, suivit de près par l'autre individu, et la porte se ferma sur lui, Finley entre-apercevant une dernière fois le regard implorants de son compagnon avant qu'elle ne soit close.

La coupe toujours au bord des lèvres, il but une bonne gorgée d'alcool se demanda si avec le liquide il ne réussirait pas à s'étouffer tant sa mâchoire était dure et crispée, mais face à lui son hôte se remit à manger alors, s'efforçant de garder son calme, Finley ignora les bruits qui commençaient à s'entendre de la chambre et fit de même.

« As-tu seulement avancé dans tes recherches personnelles… ? Demanda l'homme après un moment où le seul son fut celui de tintements de couverts et de chocs sourds.

─ Non. Avoua à demi-mots Finley. Mais je suis proche de découvrir l'emplacement.

─ Hm. Fit-il peu convaincu avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée de viande. Si tu arrêtes les recherches sur ce site que feras-tu ensuite… ? »

Avant que l'archéologue ne puisse répondre, un bruit sec se produisit. La porte de la chambre sembla pendant un instant s'ouvrir mais elle se referma aussitôt avec la même violence, sans rien de plus. Finley fixa la porte des yeux, ses dents grinçant de rage mais l'instant d'après, il clignait des paupières et redirigeait son attention vers son compagnon de table, le visage neutre et impassible.

« En débuter un nouveau. Répondit-il la voix inexpressive. Confirmer le peu de pistes que je possède. »

L'homme face à Finley soupira et retourna à son repas. Des coups et autres bruits sourds provenaient de la chambre mais Finley ne les entendait pas. Calmement, il continuait à manger. Mâcher, ingurgiter, mâcher, ingurgiter.

Comme ça les deux hommes terminèrent de manger et, après un autre moment en silence, l'homme aux cheveux blancs fixant Finley et ce dernier contemplant le fond de vin restant dans son verre, le sexagénaire prit finalement la parole l'air fatigué mais compatissant.

« Très bien… » Concéda-t-il apaisant. « Débute un autre site si tu penses que c'est nécessaire mais ne t'attarde pas trop, tu sais que je vais avoir besoin de toi. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se dirigea alors vers la porte de chambre et toqua deux fois fermement. Tout son avait cessé de se faire entendre depuis un petit moment déjà et aux coups de l'homme, les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte, arborant de grands sourires satisfaits qui avaient le don de faire enrager Finley. Le Senior revint ensuite vers lui et l'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva pour le saluer

« Cette soirée était très agréable mais je dois partir maintenant. Déclara son invité. Je comprends que tu doives retrouver ce qui t'appartient mais n'oublie pas ta tâche première.

─ Jamais. » Affirma Finley en soutenant le regard de l'homme puis, après un instant incertain, prenant sa main dans la sienne et pressant ses lèvres sur chacune des bagues qui ornaient les doigts potelés.

Après ça, l'homme acquiesça et quitta la suite talonné par ses deux comparses tandis que Finley se rasseyait.

Il resta ensuite assis de longs instants à ruminer sa colère avant de finalement se lever et l'impulsion fut si forte que la chaise recula de plusieurs mètres. Avançant premièrement en direction de la chambre, il se stoppa soudainement et dévia presque mécaniquement pour aller dans la salle de bain. Fouillant alors dans le placard sous le lavabo, il se saisit d'un rouleau de bandes blanches et d'un tube de crème. Sortant de la pièce puis poussant la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta pour contempler la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Certains des meubles comme les lampes ou tables de nuits avaient été renversés et les draps du lit où dormait Kyle n'étaient plus qu'un tas de tissus malodorants. Au fond de la pièce mise à sac, acculé contre un mur se trouvait Kyle lui-même, secoué de tremblements et les genoux repliés, ses bras recouvrant son visage.

Lorsque le jeune homme se rendit compte de la présence de Finley, il se figea, ses balancements cessants et ses spasmes disparaissant presque.

« Tu me dégoute. » Siffla rageusement Finley en toisant la forme recroquevillée à quelques pas de lui qui fut prise d'un violent frisson au son de sa voix. « _Debout_ ! »

Pendant une demie seconde, Kyle ne bougea pas et Finley crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais il finit par se mettre lentement sur ses pieds, jusqu'à se tourner face à lui les yeux rivés au sol. L'archéologue contempla l'état dans lequel son compagnon se trouvait.

Couvert de sperme, les cheveux emmêlés et humides de transpiration, le corps parcourut d'enflures rougies présages d'hématomes à venir, il n'était vraiment pas reluisant mais le pire était son poignet droit violacé et gonflé qu'il gardait contre lui protecteur.

« _Sur le lit_ ! _Assis_ ! » Invectiva-t-il avec un mouvement de tête vers la couche aux draps usés et Kyle s'empressa de faire comme il lui était dit.

S'approchant de l'homme brun une fois qu'il fut assis, il fit attention de ne pas entrer en contact avec les draps souillés et s'accroupit à la hauteur de ce dernier qui fixait maintenant ses genoux et dissimulait son poignet blessé dans sa main gauche.

Après un instant, Finley agrippa le bras qu'il cachait piteusement et le tira vers lui. Echappant un cri de douleur et de surprise, Kyle voulut le ramener à lui mais la poigne resta de fer et il réussit à peine à bouger.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ancra alors son regard dans le sien pendant de longues secondes, exigeant et hostile. Finley sentait qu'il pourrait perdre le peu de calme qui lui restait et, fixant le regard paniqué du jeune homme, résistait à la colère qui lui dictait de presser le bras de Kyle avec plus de force qu'il n'était nécessaire, d'aggraver encore plus sa blessure. Peut-être irrévocablement.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait tenté de s'opposer à Finley, la tension dans le bras de l'homme brun se relâcha, ses doigts resserrés s'ouvrant complètement.

« Hm… » Murmura Finley pour lui-même ignorant les petits gémissements inutiles que produisait son colocataire tandis qu'il tournait et retournait sa main pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. « Ton poignet est bien cassé. Je vais te mettre de la crème et un bandage maintenant mais il faudra aller voir quelqu'un pour qu'il arrange ça. »

Satisfait de son observation, il entreprit donc de presser de la crème dans ses mains et de l'étaler sur la main et le poignet du brun. Ce dernier continua à gémir sous le contact de ses doigts mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis et une fois le baume appliqué, l'archéologue commença à couvrir la main de Kyle de bandes serrées tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

« Lorsque j'en aurais fini avec ton poignet, je veux que tu t'occupes de ramasser la vaisselle sale et les draps aussi… » Commença-t-il intransigeant. « Ou tu peux dormir dans ta souillure ce soir ça m'est égale. »

Marquant une pause, il le scruta attentivement et son compagnon acquiesça rapidement pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il poursuivit alors.

« Mais demain, » Continua-t-il donc avec dans sa voix une mise en garde claire. « je te veux propre et soigné. Range aussi ce bazar. Dans quelques jours, tu feras ma valise, je commanderais un billet d'avion et nous partirons. »

Il releva les yeux vers Kyle, le bandage méthodiquement terminé.

« C'est bien compris ? » Pressa-t-il alors d'un ton grondant.

Kyle acquiesça vivement, les yeux appréhensifs mais après une seconde, il prit précipitamment la parole.

« Oui Mâchanâz. » Bredouilla-t-il ne baissant les yeux que lorsque Finley se détourna de lui.

Celui-ci en effet se redressait et faisait quelques pas sans but dans la pièce. Se décidant finalement, il saisit son coussin et ses couvertures, les calant sous son bras.

« Ouvre-moi cette fenêtre, l'odeur est insupportable. » Ajouta-t-il sur le pas de la porte. « Et va te coucher, nous avons une longue journée demain. »

Ces derniers mots dits, Finley ferma la porte avec finalité et jetant coussins et couvertures sur le divan, il s'y laissa à son tour tomber pour s'endormir peu après.

* * *

 **Notes :**

Les commentaires c'est constructif, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !


	10. CHAPITRE IX : What is but one year ?

**Notes :**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Note : Glorfindel et les jumeaux parlent sindarin alors j'utilise la version sindarin des noms et des mots.

* * *

Glorfindel n'était pas nerveux. Non. Assis sur un siège blanc sentant l'antiseptique, il regardait devant lui et ne bougeait pas. Face à lui dans cette pièce aux peintures si pâles qu'on aurait cru regarder un vêtement trop de fois lavé se trouvait Elrohir – ou Elly Reed en public – avachi sur une chaise lui aussi, portant le même tricot moutarde et pantalon noir que la veille.

Tous deux étaient immobiles et Glorfindel se remémorait sombrement les évènements récents. De nouveau il y avait les morts, de nouveau les détonations résonnaient à ses oreilles et le sang tachait le sol… Puis cette ombre, toujours là. Indubitablement présente et réelle, à la limite de sa perception visuelle…

Devant lui, Elrohir – lui aussi plongé dans les sombres rets de son esprit – restait la tête dans la main, ne quittant du regard le lit d'hôpital à côté de lui que lorsqu'il se voyait obligé de cligner des yeux.

Ses cheveux noirs avaient un aspect broussailleux, son eyeliner, fard à paupière et rouge à lèvres sombre – qu'il avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'appliquer déjà – avaient coulés ou débordés.

« | _Elrondion…_ | » Commença Glorfindel mal à l'aise avant que le concerné ne tourne son attention vers lui, lui retirant tout autre mot qu'il est pu dire.

L'elfe brun le regarda un instant l'air stone, ses yeux gonflés et injectés de sang mais se détourna rapidement pour fixer à nouveau la personne alitée, comme s'il ne pouvait se permettre de la perdre de vue sous peine de la voir se volatiliser.

« ǀ _Vous m'avez dit vous-même que son état est stable…_ ǀ » Résonna le Noldo avec le plus de calme possible pour tenter réconforter son ami. « ǀ _Il est fort, il s'en remettra…_ ǀ »

A ces mots, Elrohir se tourna vivement vers l'elfe blond.

— | _Qu'en savez-vous ?_ | Lâcha-t-il sèchement en lui adressant un regard de ressentiment.

Dire que Laurefindil fut surpris par cette réaction était peu dire. Incertain, il chercha une possible réponse qui apaiserait le semi-elfe mais avant qu'il ne puisse en trouver une, Elrohir reprit la parole.

« | _Que savez-vous de la capacité de guérison des peredhil ?!_ | Reprit-il avec le même venin dans la voix. | _Que savez-vous de_ notre _capacité ?!_ | »

Glorfindel chercha de nouveau quelque chose à dire, qui pourrait apaiser son ami mais ce dernier se mit la tête dans les mains et parla avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, échappant un gémissement frustré.

« | _Pardonnez-moi…_ | » Dit-il en un soupir exsangue, regrettant déjà ce qu'il avait dit. « | _Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et s'il ne se réveille pas je…_ | »

Le fils d'Elrond laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens mais aucun des deux elfes ne souhaitent la voir se terminer ni encore moins imaginer l'hypothèse qu'elle admettait. L'elfe blond acquiesça, compatissant.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux suite à ça et Glorfindel aurait sursauté s'il n'avait pas perçu des pas approcher avant que des coups ne soient donnés sur la porte. Elrohir lui, ne réagit que lorsque le bruit survint.

Discrètement, une femme en blouse bleue pénétra alors dans la pièce et Laurefindil l'observa, méfiant.

« Son état n'a pas changé _…_ Dit faiblement le semi-elfe à la nouvelle venue sans pour autant quitter le lit des yeux.

— Très bien, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir autoriser une transfusion de sang ? Demanda la femme brune l'air un peu irritée. Il pourrait ainsi sortir plus rapidement de l'hôpital et poursuivre les soins chez lui ensuite.

— Non. Dit-il simplement. Lorsqu'il s'éveillera nous partirons.

— C'est probablement la seule chance pour votre frère de rester en vie ! S'exclama finalement l'infirmière avec mépris face à l'inconscience dont faisait preuve l'elfe brun ne semblant pas s'apercevoir de Glorfindel qui – toujours assis sur la chaise – la fixait dangereusement, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Comment pouvez-vous refuser ces soins ?!

— Je n'autoriserais qu'aucun don de sang ne lui soit fait ! » S'écria Elrohir à bout de nerfs, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, intimidant malgré son maquillage coulé et vêtements froissés.

Bouillonnant de colère, la jeune femme lui lança un dernier regard de reproche et dégoût avant de rapidement sortir de la chambre. L'elfe Noldo voulut alors demander à son ami ce que la femme brune avait dit mais un gémissement provenant du lit, le stoppa net dans son élan et les yeux des deux elfes convergèrent comme un seul vers la personne allongée.

Sous l'attention complète du semi-elfe qui lui avait saisit la main et du Noldo qui s'était posté au pied du lit, Elladan s'éveilla lentement de son sommeil.

« | _A… Adar… ?_ | Vint marmonner sa voix endormie.

— | _El…_ | Murmura Elrohir d'une voix soudainement rauque, ébranlé par le premier mot qu'avait prononcé son frère à son réveil.

— | _El…_ | Répéta à son tour l'aîné des jumeaux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

— | _Oui mon Frère… réveillez-vous…_ | Prononça tout bas le gothique tout en lui caressant les doigts de son pouce.

— | _Où est-ce qu'on est… ?_ | Demanda alors avec confusion l'autre jumeau ses paupières papillonnant aveugles. | _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?_ |

— | _Nous sommes à l'hôpital,_ | lui dit calmement Elrohir, | _il y a eu une attaque et vous avez été touché…_ |

Elladan fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi lui parlait Elrohir ni pourquoi il le vouvoyait mais tout à coup les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé lui revinrent. Il tenta alors de se redresser brusquement, observant ses alentours – et remarquant pour la première fois la présence de Glorfindel. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit hochement de tête, soulagé de voir que son ami était réellement conscient.

— | _Ont-ils pris mon sang ?_ | Pressa ensuite le jumeau brun, soudainement pris d'angoisse.

— | _Non._ | Répondit sa paire d'une voix apaisante.

— | _Ont-ils…_ |

— | _Je n'ai pas non plus donné d'autorisation de transmission de sang._ | Assura également Elrohir repoussant doucement une des mèches de cheveux emmêlés de son frère vers l'arrière.

— | _Une autorisation de transmission de sang... ?_ | Intervint Laurefindil sans comprendre. | _De quoi parlez-vous Elrondion… ?_ |

Les jumeaux se tournèrent de concert vers le Noldo et le concerné répondit alors.

« | _Les progrès dans l'art de la Guérison permettent aujourd'hui d'introduire du sang dans le corps d'une personne dans le besoin._ | Expliqua-t-il.

— | _Mais Elrohir et moi,_ | Continua Elladan de comme d'un commun accord, | _ne sommes pas compatibles au sang humain, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître._ |

Laurefindil montra sa compréhension d'un petit mouvement de tête puis le cadet des jumeaux prit de nouveau la parole.

— | _Lorsque le guérisseur_ _arrivera, nous signerons l'autorisation de sortie et partirons._ | Répéta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

— | _Pourquoi ne pas requérir nous-même sa venue… ?_ | Proposa Glorfindel et Elladan montra son approbation par un nouveau mouvement de tête.

— | _Mais…_ | Opposa le gothique incertain et réticent.

— | _Je veillerai votre frère._ | Promis Laurefindil.

— | _Comment ?!_ | S'exclama le sujet de discussion, sidéré. | _Je n'ai point besoin qu'on me veille !_ |

Elrohir et Glorfindel se regardèrent un instant, ignorant apparemment la protestation de l'aîné des semi-elfe, et le jumeau aux cheveux couleur de jais acquiesça finalement avant de quitter la pièce, non sans avant diriger un dernier regard en direction de son frère.

Les deux amis restèrent alors seuls dans la pièce et après un instant, Elladan s'adressa à l'elfe Noldo, hésitant.

— | _Comment vous sentez-vous Seigneur Glorfindel ?_ | Demanda-t-il en le scrutant mesuré. | _Vous n'avez pas été blessé n'est-ce pas… ?_ |

À cette question, Laurefindil leva un sourcil blond incrédule et un brin amusé malgré la situation.

— | _Si mon bon sens ne fait pas défaut, vous êtes la personne alitée._ | Remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. | _Je crois donc que c'est à vous que cette question devrait s'adresser._ |

— | _Je suis allongé dans ce lit après avoir reçu des soins et non pas couché sur un sol froid au milieu de corps inertes,_ | Dit Elladan d'une voix neutre, ignorant le frisson que ce qu'il venait de décrire provoqua chez son ami. | _je pense donc être en droit de m'enquérir de votre santé._ |

— | _J'étais inquiet, oui._ | Révéla Glorfindel minimisant consciemment l'état de panique dans lequel il s'était trouvé avec son ancien élève inerte dans les bras. | _Mais heureusement, les guérisseurs humains, une fois arrivés, ont su vous garder en vie jusqu'à votre transport dans cette… Maison de Guérison._ | »

Loin d'être satisfait de cette réponse évasive, Elladan voulut poser une autre question à son ami mais il fut interrompu par Elrohir qui entrait dans la pièce le pas énergétique suivit d'un homme en blouse blanche l'air sérieux mais frustré. À leur entrée, Glorfindel pivota sur lui-même, calant immédiatement l'inconnu dans son champ de vision. Immobile, il ne fit pas un geste, il ne prit aucune posture agressive mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« Monsieur Adrian Reed ? » Demanda le médecin avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'elfe blond et se masser la nuque nerveusement.

Il reçut une confirmation du concerné donc il poursuivi.

« Votre frère a exprimé son refus de vous faire une transfusion de sang, » Dit-il alors d'une voix professionnelle d'où pointant tout de même un peu de mécontentement, « êtes-vous en accord avec cette décision ? »

Elladan hocha la tête.

« Êtes-vous conscient des risques auxquels vous vous exposez en refusant ces soins… ? » Continua le docteur sur un ton désapprobateur.

De nouveau il y eut confirmation et le jumeau brun posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de sa paire, se sentant soudainement épuisé et lourd.

« Très bien. » Céda finalement l'homme à blouse blanche. « Vous devrez tout de même signer une décharge de responsabilité stipulant que vous avez refusé notre aide à un certain point. »

Encore une fois, l'aîné des deux frères exprima silencieusement son consentement et le médecin dirigea alors un long regard préoccupé à Elladan et un autre furtif à Glorfindel – qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitter des yeux – avant de sortir de la pièce.

Les papiers et formalités nécessaires complétés, le médecin quitta encore une fois la chambre et Laurefindil le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte. L'Homme revint un instant plus tard avec un fauteuil roulant qu'il avait tout de même préconisé. Avec son aide, le Noldo et le fils d'Elrond purent transférer en toute sécurité le brun comateux et le médecin s'en alla alors définitivement, non sans avant diriger un dernier regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule en direction de Glorfindel. Sortant ensuite dans le couloir, les trois elfes empruntèrent lentement le chemin de la sortie.

Encore sur le trajet, Elladan sembla tout à coup considérer réellement son frère du regard.

« Tu es mal habillé et ton maquillage a coulé. » Remarqua-t-il avec la spontanéité d'une personne se trouvant entre sommeil et éveil.

— Tu dois surement rêver ! Répliqua Elrohir, lui adressant un sourire amusé malgré la fatigue. Je suis toujours dans le vent ! »

Ne se sentant pas la force de rire, Elladan émit un reniflement à la signification incertaine et les elfes continuèrent alors leur cheminement en silence.

Le soleil brillait et le temps était bon à Bears Den Ranch. Pourtant, les deux maîtres de maison s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'Adrian avec le nouvel habitant des lieux, emportant avec eux moult plats cuisinés par le chef, sodas et autres nourritures. Pour leur réunion tenue secrète du personnel du Ranch, les résidents avaient également amené avec eux l'ordinateur portable d'Elly, allant être au centre de leur attention et leurs recherches. Plusieurs fois, les employés de la propriété avaient tenté d'espionner les propriétaires par pure curiosité et goût du ragot mais n'avaient pas réussi et – pendant qu'au rez-de-chaussée les employés extrapolaient sur ce que pouvait bien faire Adrian et Elly Reed en compagnie de cet homme blond – à l'étage une toute autre discussion suivait son cours.

« | _Cela fait des semaines que nous cherchons et nous n'avons pas trouvé plus que cette piste ridicule de… monstre terrorisant les plages…_ | Soupira doucement l'aîné des fils d'Elrond, tandis que le gothique assis en tailleur, lui servait de coussin improvisé et lui passait lentement la main dans les cheveux.

— | _Voyons, nous avons seulement dû manquer quelque chose…_ | Répondit Elrohir avec son meilleur sourire animé, refusant de se laisser influencer par le blues des deux autres elfes. | _Reprenons voulez-vous, que savons-nous ?_ |

— | _Les edhil ont dû fuir Dôr Rodyn._ | Proposa Glorfindel sentant un désagréable sentiment de mal-être le prendre rien qu'en prononçant ces mots.

— | _Si vraiment des edhil sont arrivés en Ennorath, ils peuvent se trouver partout et pas seulement aux_ | Etats-Unis _._ Résonna le cadet des jumeaux.

— | _Et les sources d'informations ne couvrent pas toutes les occurrences se déroulant dans un pays._ | Appuya Elladan.

— | _Lorsque vous étiez à_ | San Francisco, | _j'ai suivi les informations de plusieurs_ | journaux | _de différents pays._ | Confia ensuite le gothique. | _Mais je n'ai rien trouvé concernant nos recherches pour l'instant._ |

— | _Il est vrai qu'avec les faits du moi dernier nous ne cherchons réellement que depuis quelques semaines,_ | Concéda l'elfe brun, | _mais en vérité nous ne savons pas même où chercher…_ |

— | _Si vous pouviez nous en dire plus sur ce qui s'est passé… Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelques pistes…_ | » Hésita Elrohir mal à l'aise avant de finalement grimacer se rendant compte de l'implication de ce qu'il venait de demander.

L'elfe blond considéra son ami un instant puis prit une inspiration.

« | _Nous étions un groupe… En réalité quelques rescapés tentant de survivre..._ | » Expliqua Laurefindil affichant un pauvre sourire ne trompant aucun des jumeaux. « | _Nous avons résisté… Pour les terres que nous connaissons… Il y avait de toutes origines mais surtout des Vanyar voyez-vous… ? Mais tous cela a été vain, nous avons à peine tenu une année… Alors Morgoth et ses Maiar nous ont trouvés et…_ | »

Ici, Glorfindel marqua une pause, apercevant ensuite les yeux des semi-elfe brillés et s'éclaircir d'espoir.

« | _Je n'y ai pas vu vos parents._ | » Lâcha-t-il avec regret avant qu'Elrohir – étant apparemment le porte-parole des jumeaux cette fois-ci – ne puisse prononcer un mot.

À cette révélation, les deux frères se figèrent alors, comme glacés, et Elladan alla instinctivement trouver la main de son petit frère pour la serrer. Laurefindil lui-même ressentait de l'inquiétude en repensant au Seigneur Elrond et sa femme espérait vraiment qu'ils soient en vie et en sécurité…

« | _Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne soient pas sains et saufs._ | » S'empressa-t-il de rajouter. « | _Seigneur Elrond est un guerrier plus que capable de se défendre et je ne pense pas que Dame Celebrian, fille de la Dame de Lórien, puisse être qualifiée d'inoffensive._ | »

En partie rassurés par les paroles de leur ami, l'instant de panique des jumeaux sembla passer et Elladan retira sa main de sa paire. Mais Elrohir, maintenant les mains libres, se mit à les tordre nerveusement tandis que le jumeau brun se calait un peu plus contre lui, imperceptiblement.

« | _Peut-être y avait-il d'autres groupes… ?_ | Demanda alors le cadet des fils d'Elrond après un moment.

— | … _Nous nous étions réfugiés dans les ruines de Formenos._ | Relata lentement le Noldo après un instant de réflexion, son expression lointaine. | _Certains d'entre nous étaient choisis pour mener des expéditions pour trouver de quoi se nourrir et survivre mais nous n'avons jamais croisés d'autres groupes d'edhil, seulement des meutes hétérogènes de bêtes désorganisées et…_ | »

Glorfindel ne termina pas sa phrase et, l'air troublé, finit par secouer la tête.

« | _C'est tout de même étrange…_ | Fit Elrohir perturbé voyant après un moment que son ami, gêné, ne dirait rien de plus. | _Pourquoi poursuivre de tels agissements désordonnés… ?_ |

— | _Oui, pourquoi… ?_ | Interrogea Elladan jetant un regard d'approbation vers son frère avant de se tourner incommodé vers son ami. | _Si l'Oppresseur a réellement le contrôle sur les Terres Immortelles comme vous le dîtes, pourquoi vous attaquer si tard… ?_ | »

Glorfindel afficha un sourire sans humour et haussa les épaules à cette question. Un battement, et finalement, il sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même.

« | _Peut-être n'étions-nous plus un nombre assez important pour être source de gêne à ses desseins…_ | » Répondit-il sombrement.

De longs moments semblèrent alors passer, les trois elfes pris dans leurs réminiscences et inquiétudes avant qu'Elladan ne parle à nouveau.

— | _Tous cela ne fait aucun sens pour moi..._ | Déclara-t-il avec frustration. | _Si nous ne faisons rien, les quelques survivants aux armées du Seigneur Noir ne tiendront pas longtemps en Terre du Milieu mais nous ne pouvons pas espérer couvrir toutes leurs venues dans les pays du monde sur ces douze derniers mois…_ |

— | _Ces douze derniers mois… ?_ | » Répéta Laurefindil sans comprendre.

Puis soudainement, les mots prirent sens en son esprit et il observa alors les jumeaux avec un œil nouveau, comme s'il redécouvrait la présence de ses amis dans la pièce.

— | _Depuis la prise des Terres d'Aman une année s'est en effet écoulé,_ | Dit Glorfindel l'air circonspect. | _Mais une année Balian et non Solaire._ |

— | _Elladan_ , | Demanda Elrohir se tournant naturellement vers sa paire et l'interrogeant du regard, | _à quoi se comparerait une année Balian mon Frère… ?_ |

— | _Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?_ | Répondit celui-ci prit au dépourvu par la question.

— | _Vous savez tous de cela !_ | Répliqua le gothique avec un petit mouvement des épaules.

— | _Je ne sais pas tous !_ | Contra l'autre jumeau l'air buté.

— | _Mais vous maîtrisez le quenya !_ | Relança le cadet des jumeaux ne pouvant s'empêcher un sourire en coin malgré la situation.

— | _Cela ne signifie pas que…_ |

— | _Si vous espériez couvrir la durée se trouvant entre la prise d'Aman et l'arrivée des edhil sur les Terres du Milieu Elrondionnath,_ | Révéla l'elfe Noldo l'air contrit et pas qu'un peu décontenancé par les deux frères, | _il vous faudrait étendre vos recherches sur quelques dix printemps de ces terres._ | »

Un silence ébahi s'établit à cette réponse le découragement se faisant de nouveau fortement sentir une émotion presque palpable. Mais, comme tous étaient plongés dans un mutisme complet, Elrohir parla soudainement, brisant la lourde quiétude qui s'était installée avec un soupir défait.

« | _Si seulement nous avions quelques pistes…_ | Fit doucement Elrohir finalement gagné par l'humeur dépressive de ses compères et ne sachant pas vraiment à qui il s'adressait. | _Un indice…_ | »

Un autre moment s'écoula, tous restant silencieux puis, Laurefindil – mettant fin à un terrible débat intérieur – décida de reprendre la parole.

« | _Je…_ | » Commença-t-il mal assuré. « | _Je pense en avoir aperçu…_ | »

Deux paires d'yeux d'un vert identique se tournèrent alors vers lui interrogatives et une autre interruption – stupéfaite cette fois-ci – suivit la déclaration.

— | _Vous avez vu un edhel… ?_ | Voulut s'assurer Elrohir l'air abasourdi et il reçut un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part de son ami blond.

— | _En êtes-vous certain… ?_ | Demanda ensuite Elladan hésitant lui entre surprise et incrédulité.

— | _Oui._ | Commença par affirmer Laurefindil avant de détourner le regard. | _Non…_ |

— | _Je ne comprends pas,_ | Intervint confus le jumeau aux cheveux noirs, | _avez-vous ou n'avez-vous pas vu un edhel… ?_ |

— | _Lorsque le Seigneur Elladan et moi faisions des achats dans ce… bâtiment,_ _j'ai vu une silhouette qui avait le port de l'un de notre peuple,_ | Répondit le blond l'air un peu déphasé, | _et elle m'avait l'air bien vivante…_ |

— | _Bien,_ | Fit alors le gothique semblant reprendre courage, | _nous n'avons qu'à rechercher quelques documentations sur l'attaque du_ | centre commercial | _et peut-être pourrions-nous également interroger quelques journaux ou consulter des professionnels de l'information ainsi…_ | »

Elrohir interrompit sa tirade lorsqu'il remarqua le regard incertain de Glorfindel puis lui dirigea une interrogation muette.

« | _Je l'ai vu mais… elle avait avec elle une de ces armes avec lesquelles les ennemis ont attaqué…_ | Débuta Laurefindil avec un mélange d'angoisse et de confusion dans la voix. | _Et lorsqu'elle l'a activée et que vous avez été atteint je…_ |

— | _Alors cette personne – quelle qu'elle soit – ne peut être un edhel._ | Trancha rapidement Elladan l'air subitement pâle.

— | _Je suis du même avis._ | Conforta sans hésitation Elrohir prenant de nouveau la main de son frère dans la sienne et recommençant à lui caresser les cheveux doucement. | _Pourquoi un edhel ferait preuve d'une telle cruauté envers des innocents… ?_ |

— | _Je me pose cette même question Elrondionnath._ | Rejoignit Glorfindel en hochant la tête l'air dérouté. | _Et l'absurdité de cette possibilité me fait douter de ce que j'ai vu…_ |

— | _Peut-être…_ | Fit soudainement Elladan ses mots lents et forcés, | _que si nous cherchions à comprendre précisément comment se sont déroulés les faits… avec des_ | vidéos | _par exemple, cela nous mettrait sur la piste de la personne que Seigneur Glorfindel a vue…_ |

— | _Il en est hors de question._ | Trancha Elrohir avec la rapidité d'une lame fendant l'air. | _Je ne vous laisserais pas voir de telles images !_ |

— | _Il est vrai que rechercher des informations sur l'attaque pourrait nous être utile,_ | Accorda Glorfindel allant de l'un a l'autre jumeau et choisissant ses mots. | _mais je ne pense pas que vous devriez utiliser le fin Palantir pour cela…_ |

— | _Mais qu'avez-vous donc vous deux ?_ | S'agaça Elladan tout en se redressant pour pouvoir mieux les observer. | _Je me sens plus que capable de visionner quelques images. De plus, ceci est le seul moyen que nous ayons pour le moment si nous espérons pouvoir retrouver quelqu'un en vie, alors ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions le faire… ?_ | »

Glorfindel considéra son ami brun, se demandant intérieurement si lui-même serait capable de supporter de revoir les morts et les ennemis armés, puis accepta d'un petit mouvement de tête ferme et déterminé. Elladan leva alors les yeux vers son frère, échangeant un long regard entendu avec lui. Elrohir – rigide – opina à son tour. Saisissant ensuite l'ordinateur portable, il le replaça de manière à ce que les trois elfes puissent voir l'écran.

« | _Allons-y._ | »


End file.
